


Book of Legends

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Yugi and his friends as they travel to new lands in search of the greatest goal second to beating the Elite Four and the Champion. To make contact with the legendary pokemon that had shaped the regions to what they've become. Joined by a team of elite ace trainers, they come across various new pokemon, trainers, and a chance at love along the way. </p><p>First Book: Book of Sinnoh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin Story: Zinluta

**Author's Note:**

> This already has a few chapters on FF.net but I'm going to get started on uploading here as well starting the same as I did on the other site with the Origin story before starting with the main. Hope you like.

Book of Hoenn Origin Story: Zinluta

0

It was a good few years ago before the story that partakes, when Ryou and Diamond used to live further away and beginning their start as trainers. With one pokemon each, Diamond with her Nidoran male and Ryou with Aron, they lived in the small town of Fallarbor. Aged 12, Ryou smile as he ran outside with Ari right behind him. "Come on, Ari! Let's head over to the nearby route and train a little!" he said. Ari made a soft sound as he followed behind the eager boy. Diamond walked out just in time to catch sight of him.

"Ryou! Be careful on that route! There have been reports of rockslides and people are still working to secure the ground there!" she called.

"I know! I have Ari with me!"

She sighed softly as a woman came up beside her. "He knows better. He'll be alright."

"I know, mom. I know." she murmured.

0

Once they landed on the route, Ryou pouted at the rain of volcanic ash. "A shame Mt. Chimney is always sending soot this way. But at least the soot can prove to make real helpful things at the glass shop." he said bringing out a soot sack of his own and went into the grasses nearby to collect some soot. Ari followed behind him, watching the surroundings carefully for any wild pokemon. A few Spinda stumbled by but none actively out to attack the smaller boy. But it didn't take long before the angry squawk of a Skarmory was heard from above, circling about them.

Ryou looked up and gasped, ducking out of the way of the incoming Steel Wing aimed for him. It missed him by the barest inch and he yelped as he hit the ground. Ari nudged him, trying to get him up again. The Skarmory swung around and came for them again. Ari growled before jumping forward, turning about and flung mud and dirt up into the eyes of the Skarmory, causing it to let out a fierce cry.

"Aritriel!" Ryou cried.

Ari cried out as the steel bird landed, more irate than before. Ryou sat up quickly. "Ari! Metal Claw and fast!" he called. Ari nodded before charging forward, claws at the ready. The bird gave a sharp gaze before flinging out its wings, releasing a wave of caltrops in front of Ari. Even for a steel type, Ari wailed at the spikes before him, sliding to a stop before he ran into them. Skarmory paced before them, a victorious gleam in its eyes as it stepped forward and flared its wings. Opening its beak, it let out a piercing Metal Sound at them. Ryou and Ari cringed, Ryou covering his ears from the grating noise that echoed even louder in the empty route.

But this proved to be terribly bad with the unstable mountain formation. After the sound faded away, things were silent and Ryou looked up. The sharp crack of stone sliding against stone permeated the air and Ryou looked up in shock. Ash and dust began to collect in the air as the start of a rockslide rained down onto the route. The Skarmory in all its previous bravado flew off in fear and Ryou stood quickly once it was gone.

"The unstable cliff! Come on, Ari!"

Ari ran over to him and he collected him into his arms before running back towards town but his small legs couldn't get him to the town border fast enough as gravity took its toll. Looking up, he could see his life flashing before his eyes. Ari made a cry of his own as the rockslide closed in on them.

Another cry, however, was heard as Ryou huddled down into a scared little ball with a sob. The rocks fell, burying the boy and his pokemon but quickly enough, Ari pulled up Protect to save them from the worse of the rockslide but still being a young pokemon, the power of his Protect didn't last for long as weight continued to stack on top of them. Ari whined softly, compact beside Ryou who was unconscious. He nudged Ryou softly but he was unresponsive. From outside, the mysterious pokemon dug at the stone. People from Fallarbor ran from the town after hearing the first crack of the rockslide echo into town and Diamond was the first to push ahead.

"Excuse me! Please let me through! Let me through!"

Diamond made it through the crowd, someone shouting orders to help clear out the rocks on the path. She looked around, hoping her brother was safe and sound somewhere far from the rockslide. "Ryou! Ryou!" she cried but she heard nothing. Putting a hand over her mouth, she looked to the pile of rubble. "Ryou..." she whispered, Reino coming up beside her. But a flash of white caught her eye. "What's that...?" she murmured.

"It's an Absol!"

"It probably caused the rockslide!"

"Get it away from there!"

She blinked as a few of the townspeople ran over to the rubble to try and chase off the disaster pokemon but when she looked closer, she saw what the pokemon was actually doing. "No wait! Stop! Don't hurt it!" she cried, running ahead with Reino and stood before the people. A man stepped forth. "Move out the way, Diamond." he said. "We have to chase it off before anything else can happen here." She shook her head. "No. The Absol is trying to save Ryou. It's concerned for him."

The blinked for a moment but didn't bother to challenge her words. They had seen it first hand before of her innate ability to handle pokemon, always mentioning of her becoming a breeder sometime down the road as she got older. The Absol barked, claws hooking around loose rock and pulled it aside, trying to get to the boy underneath. It had sensed the oncoming disaster and tried so hard to get there before it happened. But by the time it arrived, it was too late as it watched the rockslide bury Ryou. It had to rectify its failure. It had to save the boy. Digging furiously, the Absol didn't care for the damage it was doing to itself as it unearthed more rocks from the pile. It barked again, lowering its head close to the hole it made.

Ari from inside whined back, causing the Absol to work even harder. Honing its claws, it continued to dig, even going as far as using the horn on the side of its head to move the larger stones out of the way. The people continued to watch as the Absol worked to unbury Ryou. Diamond wrung her hands, begging the Absol to get Ryou out. It was nearing an hour when the Absol finally got the opening big enough and ducked inside. Diamond gasped as the Absol got it, soon pulling out the unconscious boy and the people began to cheer.

Ari followed behind them and Diamond ran over with Reino behind her, "Ryou! Ari!" she cried as the Absol laid Ryou down and laid beside him. It softly licked Ryou's cheek with a whine before looking up as Diamond ran over. It snarled softly, curling around the smaller boy more.

"It's ok...I'm Diamond. This is Ryou, my brother. I thank you so much for saving him. Can we get him home so he can get some proper rest?" she asked softly.

Absol watched her for a moment before standing and stepped back. She smiled before moving down to sling his arm over her shoulders and helped him up. "Thank you again for helping him, Absol." she said, looking up when their mother ran over and took Ryou into her arms. She left with Diamond and the pokemon followed. The man from before led some of the others to gather the rocks and clear the trodden road. One looked around quizzically.

"Hey...did anyone see that Absol leave?" he questioned.

0

A few days later, Ryou with a bandage on his forehead finally woke to find himself back at home. "How long was I out..." he murmured softly. "Four days. A rockslide occurred on 113 and you got caught in it. Luckily you weren't crushed since you had Ari with you." Diamond replied, walking in with a mug. Handing him the mug, he sipped the tea quietly. "How'd I get free? Ari couldn't have done it on his own." he murmured. "You won't believe it but a wild Absol came and got you out. The townspeople was trying to get it away but I saw what it was trying to accomplish and stopped them before they could hurt it." she explained. "People said it ran off thought."

"Oh, I wanted to thank it too." he said softly. "I'm sure it was grateful enough that it managed to help you before you really did get crushed." she said with a smile. He nodded as he continued to sip his tea. Another couple days went by, Ryou eventually explaining how the rockslide came to occur, before he was allowed to go outside again. Since 113 was still blocked off to be cleared and secured, he headed over to 114 instead. Ari tagging along as usual, Ryou decided to use this time to train. "We can't let that happen again." he said as a Nuzleaf appeared and he sent Ari out to fight it. The battle was going smoothly under a Seviper slithered along towards him. Unaware, he only cheered as Ari fought tooth and nail, following his commands, until the hiss of the Seviper made him turn.

"Ah! Ari!"

Ari turned in time after securing victory with Iron Head but before he could move to attack the Seviper, who was already poised to attack with Poison Tail, a blade of psychic energy came out of nowhere, hitting the Seviper and easily knocking it out. Ryou, already armed with a pokeball in case he found something, tossed it at the unconscious Seviper, catching it with ease. "But...what attacked it though...?" he questioned. Ari glanced up before crying out as he saw something standing on the cliff next to the waterfall.

There stood the Absol from before, watching him. "Are...you the same Absol...from before...?" he murmured. Said Absol bounded from the waterfall, landing on the lower ground before walking over to him. He stood still as the Absol walk towards him, Ari ready to attack if necessary. Stopping before him, it sniffed him carefully. He waited a moment longer ad seeing the Absol wasn't threatening, he relaxed and told Ari to do the same. "It's ok. Absol is harmless. And to come up to me, it must be the same one Diamond said came to help us." The Absol nodded as it sat before him. Seeing the cut on his forehead, it gave a bark.

"Oh this? It's healed but it must've happened during the rockslide."

The Absol stood and barked again, nudging him. "Ah...you...want to come with me?" he questioned. It nodded and he smiled. "Then it was you who attacked that Seviper, huh?" It nodded again. "Thank you. For that and before..." he said, bending down to stroked the Absol's head. Absol barked again, closing its eyes. "Now you must have a specific gender...raiser your left paw if you're a male, right if you're a female." Absol raised its right paw and he smiled. "A girl, huh? Then I'll name you Zinluta. Welcome to the team." he said and she nodded.

"And now for you..." He tossed out his newly caught Seviper and when it was released, it looked around before turning to Ryou and hissed. Zinluta growled, stepping forward. Seviper hissed again and Zinluta leered at it, standing her ground. Staring on, eventually the Seviper backed down. "Seviper...no...Shindao. We can work together. You'll see." he said. Shindao looked to him before slithering to him. Ryou raised a hand and the snake pokemon pressed his nose against his palm.

"Two new pokemon in one day. Never thought I'd be so lucky."

Zinluta closed her eyes and nodded, silently making a promise to herself to always protect Ryou. Being a disaster pokemon, she vowed to not let such disasters befall him.


	2. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins...

There was a story that traveled throughout the land. A story of a woman who claimed to read into the history of the legendary pokemon and wanted to complete the ultimate feat of any trainer known.

To find the legendary pokemon.

Some called her bold. Others called her insane. But she wasn't deterred as she had the support of her friends. One in particular was still a beginner trainer. With a large heart and compassion for pokemon, he helped her work part time at her personal pokemon daycare. It was small and well out of the way but her breeding was phenomenal. From her did he receive his first pokemon bred from her own Espeon, Rilia. He cherished the little Eevee, naming her Urya and hoped to one day evolve her into a strong pokemon. But he was quite meek and couldn't commit to a battle so easily. Even training once with his friends, he sat to the side and watched with Urya and Shadow, his Poochyena given to him for his birthday.

He truly wanted to become a great trainer and even aspire to his friend and his childhood idols, the siblings that rocked Hoenn with their amazing displays at the pokemon contests all around the region.

"One day..." he whispered to himself as he looked out the window to the bright night sky in the little town of Oldale. "One day I'll be strong just like Diamond and win contests like Yami and Aqua. Someday..."

But little did he know, his journey was about to begin...

0

"Yugi?! Yugi come quick!" A voice from outside shouted. He groaned softly, burying himself under the blanket more to blot out the voice. "Yugi! Don't make me send Shadow up there!" The voice called again and he grunted. "Ugh..." he mumbled before untangling himself from his blanket, nearly hitting the floor. "Mm...what is it, Jou?" he called out the open window.

"We have a situation about Diamond!"

That woke him up in a flash, flying out of the bed and finding something to throw own before heading downstairs. Urya and Shadow were asleep in their beds when they heard Yugi come downstairs. They noted his worried steps and jumped up to follow him outside. "Jou! Just what happened?!" Yugi asked, frightened. "Ryou got a report from Sinnoh. Diamond was last spotted there in Eterna City reading up on Palkia and Dialga. The professor was with her at the time. He said he left for just a moment and she was gone! No one knows what happened!" he explained.

"What?!" Yugi gasped.

"We're going to meet up in Slateport. Ryou can't live with the idea of losing his sister. If we can gather the funds, we're going to Sinnoh by boat. If I remember right, Canalave should be their port town."

"But Jou...this is a big journey. Do you think we can do it?"

"We have to, Yugi. I mean sure there's investigations but the professor said he might have an idea of what happened and if what he thinks happened really did happen, there's no way just anyone will be able to find her." Yugi bit his lip. Going to a completely new region was just a little rattling. He lived in Oldale for a good chunk of years, just getting his first two pokemon not long ago and has yet to see a battle. He knew he'll encounter wild pokemon but he didn't know how well he'll take to the battles unlike his friends who had plenty of experience.

Jou watched him contemplate his choices, knowing full well exactly what he was thinking. Walking over, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a big thing for you, Yugi, but it isn't just you. We're all kinda shaken up with leaving home but Diamond needs us. Look, we need to stop at Rowan's lab anyway so here's what I'll do. I'll take you over to the nearby grasses and we'll train there. Give you a feel for a battle or two in case you need to."

Yugi looked to him before giving a nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I mean, I can't have you guys covering for me all the time like before, right?" he said and Jou grinned. "Right! Besides, that psycho we don't have to worry about seeing so we don't have to worry about her meddling!" Yugi nodded more as he became a little more eager for the trip. "Now, we need to get some shopping done. Get a few potions, some status items. Maybe a few berries and pokeballs. New region means new pokemon~" he said and Yugi nodded.

"Right! Let me get my pouch!" he said cheerfully as he ran back inside. "I'll call the others to meet in Lilycove so we can get a better selection of things from there." he spoke as he pulled out his pokenav to make the calls. Shadow followed him upstairs and barked softly. He looked down to him after checking his wallet and nodded. He placed it into his pocket before kneeling down to Shadow and scratched under his ears. "We're going on a journey, Shadow. A real journey to a new land. Think you're up for it?" Yugi questioned.

Tail wagging in excitement, he barked happily and Yugi grinned. "I knew you would!" he said, bringing out his pokeball and let Shadow return. Attaching it to his belt, he went downstairs where Urya waited. He picked her up and smiled softly. "Ready?" She made a sound of confirmation and he nodded. "So am I. Say goodbye to Oldale cause we're going to Sinnoh!" he exclaimed, walking out to meet Jou and Tisew, his Pidgeot, waiting for him.

0

Diamond groaned softly as she woke up and looked around. "Where...am I...?" she murmured softly as she stood. She found herself on a patch of land high above and when she moved to the edge to look down, she found similar structures big and small, angled in odd ways that you surely wouldn't see in the real world. "Wait...is this...the Distortion World?! But how...why?! Giratina should have no reason to bring just me in here..." She sighed softly before bringing out an Ultra Ball. "Hope you don't mind a little adventure. Something big is about to happen..." she whispered before tossing the ball into the air.

The ball popped opened and in a flurry of sparks and a roar of thunder-like quality to rattle windowpanes, Raikou landed beside her, giving her a sidelong glance before looking around with a huff. "I'm just as confused as you are. I don't have my flying types with me but I'm sure bounding over these is nothing for you. I need to find Giratina. I was just reading up on him before I blacked out and found myself here. It has to have a reason for this and maybe we'll find out if we can find it in here somewhere."

Raikou gave a nod as she hopped onto his back and he was off, hopping across the land pieces, only losing equilibrium once as the gravity shifted when he went for a side piece of land for footing for the one ahead of him.

0

Inside their secret hideout in the bright Veilstone City, the boss of Team Galactic stood before them, his three elite commanders behind him. One held the Adamant Orb in hand while another held the Lustrous Orb. "We are just one step closer from my ultimate goal. We just need one more component and I will trust my gracious commanders to serve me in achieving the Red Chain."

"Yes Boss." They chorused.

"You and you, take these orbs to the holding vault. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, you are in charge of drawing out the components needed. Once we succeed, we'll begin the final piece to our plan." The grunt cheered aloud as two of the grunts took the orbs and the three commanders left to plan how to obtain the three lake spirits housing in the lakes of Sinnoh.

0

Jou and Yugi waved to the others as they arrived at the pokemon center in Lilycove. "Hey Yugi! It's so good to see you again!" Ryou said as he hugged the smaller teen. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come."

"Of course, Ryou! Diamond gave me Urya and trusts me with her daycare. How can I sit back while you all go on this trip?" he questioned. "Good thought. We're gonna shop first, get our pokemon together then stay at the pokemon center. Our boat leaves early tomorrow morning." Malik said. "Whoa, wait...did we get our tickets taken care of already?" Jou questioned. "Yes we did, I paid for everyone." Ryou replied. "Aww man, ya didn't have to do that." Ryou waved his hand. "It was nothing really." he replied, smiling gently.

"Awright then! Let's get this shopping done then think of a game plan for when we get to Sinnoh!" Jou cheered as they all nodded and began heading to the department store. Unbeknownst to them, the red eyes of an Umbreon watched from around the corner of the pokemon center before running off to tell of its findings to its trainer.

0

Each of them went in pairs; Yugi and Ryou stocking up on berries and healing items, Jou and Kaiser going for the pokeballs for the group and Malik and Topaz buying food items in case they had to camp out in between towns. "Think we got everything we need, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he held a basket, containing a plethora of super potions ready for the group. "I think so." he replied, another basket in his hands with a collection of different berries. "Alright then, let's check out and meet with the others." Ryou said as he turned, nearly bumping into another male and gasped softly.

"I m so sorry!" he squeaked.

"No harm done." The other spoke in a smooth baritone, causing Ryou to look up, stunned into shock as he saw who stood before him. There before him in person was Bakura, one of the greatest ace trainers in Hoenn, second to Yami who held a title in pokemon contests held right here in Lilycove's expansive contest hall. Beside him watching on in interest was his prized Swampert, Aoi. "Hey, you alright there?" he asked.

"Ah! Yes, I'm quite alright, sir!" he answered quickly. "No need for such formalities there. Ya know, you're kinda cute if I'll be so bold to say." he stated with a charming smirk crossing his features. A full blush decorated his cheeks as he looked down. "Do you always say that to charm your fans?"

"Only to the really cute ones. So tell me, why are you here and armed with so many potions there?" Bakura asked, taking the basket and offered to walk the boy over to the counter. "Ah well...if you watch the regional news, my sister, Diamond, was reported missing in Sinnoh. A few friends and myself are going there to see if we can find any clues of what happened and maybe decipher a way to get her back." he explained, the embarrassment from before ebbing away slowly the more he talked with the other trainer. It was surprising to him how easygoing the other was in talking with such a plain, simple guy like him. "Oh? You're related to her? I heard so many stories and a little bit of slander by a few people that called her crazy for chasing legendaries that may not even exist."

"I know. It pains me to hear that about her and how little people believe. It isn't as if they don't exist, they're just hard to find. With all the secret syndicates plotting their little plans and ploys in each region, if I were a pokemon so rare, I wouldn't want to make myself constantly known by the people of this time. I believe that she went on this journey to help find them a pure-hearted trainer to care for them and place their trust in someone who wouldn't use their power for such dreadful and nefarious schemes that would hurt not only them but the people these pokemon of legend protect. That's what I think and she is as pure-hearted as they come." he said, a small smile on his face as he placed such praise on his sister.

"I don't think it's just her that holds the title of a pure heart here." Bakura mused, settling the basket beside Yugi's, making him jump at the additional presence that came along with Ryou. "Oh yes. Yugi, I'd like you to meet Bakura." Ryou introduced. "Ryou! That's the ace trainer Bakura! How!?" he nearly squeaked. Ryou shyly rubbed the back of his head. "I almost ran into him then we got to talking." he replied before the matter of why the other was in the store dawned on him. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I must be holding you up from something important!" he said, bowing to him in an apology but Bakura waved the apology off.

"No harm done, really. Here, let me pay for this. My treat."

"Oh please, you don't have to trouble yourself with that!" Ryou squeaked as he lifted his head to look to him. "I insist." he replied, nodding to the cashier who began to ring up everything in both baskets. When given the total, he took out the correct amount of pokedollars and handed it over to the cashier as he nodded to the two. "All set. Are you sure you'll be fine from here?"

"Yes, we'll be quite alright. Thank you again for your generous offer to pay for our things." Ryou spoke. "Anything for a cute face." Bakura replied, smiling before nodding to Aoi as they began walking off. When they were out of sight, heading onto a different floor, Ryou almost sunk down to the floor himself. "Oh my..."

"Well that was something. Wonder why he was here?" Yugi questioned as he grabbed a bag. "Well he is friends with Yami. Maybe he's here to watch him compete in a contest." Ryou suggested. Yugi swallowed thickly at the very thought. It was already an amazing turn of events that they came across one of the ace trainers to make themselves so well-known from Johto to Hoenn but to have the chance to witness Yami or Aqua in competition in another contest made his heart flutter. _'No Yugi...you need to focus. Diamond's life is at stake right now. Can't afford to get starstruck now.'_ he thought to himself before Ryou's voice broke him out of his haze, Urya giving a few concerned yips as she watched him. He reached up to pat her head before running after Ryou who was by the elevator waiting for him.

0

"And another astounding display from Aqua and Arcane! Let's give him another round of applause for another successful win!" The announcer spoke, driving the crowd into an uproar as Aqua and his Arcanine bowed gracefully to the audience, another ribbon attached to the large pokemon's mane before they left the stage. "Another great show, Arcane. Thank you." he said and the pokemon barked happily as they walked into the lobby of the contest hall. Yami looked up from his seat, Astral on his lap and a cup in slender fingers. "Heard them screaming from all the way out here. Did another good job in there?" he questioned. "As always. Arcane is still at the top of his game." he replied, sitting down next to him. "Astral done roaming around the city?"

"Yes and he came back with some interesting news." Aqua quirked a brow as Arcane settled beside the couch they sat in. "Mhm, a group of teens had just arrived not too long ago. They know of the woman who disappeared in the Sinnoh region."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Bakura sent me some mail a few minutes ago about meeting two of them and got a deeper story. He says he wants to follow the cute white haired one." Aqua chuckled a bit. "Well the story is interesting and we haven't been to the Sinnoh region yet. Let's gather the others and talk on it more. Astral get a time that they're heading out by boat?"

"Early tomorrow morning from Slateport most likely. There should be a ship that leaves again from here in a day so we can prepare ourselves." Aqua nodded, reaching over to pat Astral's back. "Good job, Astral." he praised and the small pokemon barked happily.

0

Only a mere distance into their perilous journey, Diamond and Raikou took a break on a nearby stretch of upright land, a river leading to a rising waterfall providing them with something to drink. Raikou was getting his fill while she dug through her bag, pulling out a few sandwiches and a couple cans of pokemon food. "Raikou, I have some food here. Not much but hopefully enough to get you through the night." she murmured as she opened one of the cans. Shaking out his fur, he walked back over to her and settled beside her, watching as she poured a handful of the food pellets into her hand. She held her hand out to him and he ate graciously, licking her palm afterward.

She smiled as she poured some more into her hand. "I hope we can get out of here. I've yet to see any sign of Giratina here. Maybe he left the dimension for something..." she murmured. Raikou chuffed softly after finishing the second handful and nudged her tentatively. "You think so?" she questioned and he nodded. "Maybe. Guess we'll find out when we find it." she replied, opening a packaged sandwich and began to eat.

High above them, a dark form loomed. Catching them in its gaze, it landed on a nearby plot of land, head tilted curiously and highly intrigued by the guests it brought into the realm. As the female spoke, rationing their food out for the time they were in there, she slipped the bag onto her back once more and stood. As she and her pokemon companion left, the other straightened itself before releasing a whirlwind-like breath into the air, creating a rip in the space before flying through. Raikou briefly glanced up behind him, seeing the rip close and growled just a little as he continued on.

0

Later that night with their flying pokemon providing transport for those that didn't have one, Yugi and the gang arrived in Slateport and checked in at the pokemon center. Sitting at a large table with food for both themselves and their pokemon, they began to eat and discuss their plans. "Ok, Sinnoh is at least a good couple days from this port. It's Saturday now so I'm estimating we'll arrive there by next Saturday if there are no storms to hinder the way. When we get there, we're going to Sandgem Town to get a field report from Rowan then see where to go from there." Ryou explained and they nodded.

"Would we cover more ground by splitting up?" Topaz questioned. "Sounds like a good plan. We'll get a map and mark off somewhere we can use for a meeting place." Malik replied. Urya ate her food happily and yipped softly. Yugi smiled down to her and stroked her for. "What should we do if we get any information on Diamond's whereabouts?"

"Send a group mail to everyone and we'll meet up at our meeting place." Ryou replied. They nodded once more and continued to eat. Shadow finished his meal and bounded between some of the other pokemon, Valvos, Jou's Breloom, lifting his tail to which Shadow barked as he tried to grab at the bulbs on his tail.

Runya, Nureta and Metera, Topaz's Typholsion, Wartortle and Ariados respectively watched the puppy pokemon play as they ate from their shared plate. Aritriel, Ari for short and Ryou's Lairon while Zinluta, an Absol also belonging to Ryou, sat beside her trainer quietly and observing the others. Dexia the Persian skulked around, already done with her meal and left the rest for Shindao to gobble up the rest like the little gluttonous Seviper he was.

Kaiser chuckled as the coarse fur of Clarei, his Furret, tickled his neck as he tossed another piece of food to Karpase, his Marowak. They made light conversation before Ryou decided it was time for them to head to bed so they could get up bright and early tomorrow. "Here's everyone's tickets." he said as he handed each of them their ticket to put into their bags. He had Shindao, Dexia and Ari return but Zinluta turned her head, clear indication that she wasn't going back into her pokeball for the night and rather stay out and guard.

"Alright, the usual play then. Zinluta, Calm Mind."

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, Ryou patting her head before watching her walk out the center's sliding doors. She bounded easily to the roof of the pokemon center and took her spot by the illuminated sign. "I am amazed every time I see her work." Kaiser said as he called Karpase back with Clarei making home on top of his head like a furry little hat. "Well after what happened when I was little, she just doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. She doesn't show it but with the close bond I have with her, she's worrying herself ragged internally over Diamond's safety."

"True...I'm surprised you lived through that..." Jou murmured, remembering the time the white haired teen told them about what happened that led to Zinluta's overprotective nature to the teen. "Yeah, I know. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Jou, Malik and Topaz called back their pokemon and Yugi let Urya and Shadow stay out before they all headed off to their rooms to sleep.

When the lights dimmed except for the lobby's for any late night trainers to come along for treatment, Zinluta stayed in her position, silent and calculating as she gazed up at the waning moon. Even with the effects of Calm Mind in place, she knew well enough there was still danger lurking faintly on the horizon...

And it would begin when they step foot onto Sinnoh's soil.


	3. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 2

At the Cove Lily Hotel, tickets in hand, Yami and his group were having dinner themselves. Arcane and Astral shared a bowl while Falma, Bakura's Vaporeon, and Raito, Crimson's Jolteon, picked at their dish. "So why exactly are we going out of our way to go to Sinnoh again?" Seto questioned, Niage, his Crobat, resting on his shoulder, a set of wings holding a piece of food for him to nibble at. "Because you can't deny you were curious about the girl's disappearance too. You were in your room debunking theories all night." Ruby pointed out, smirking slightly.

Seto huffed as he turned away. "Ha! Score one for the smart one." Toben said with a cackle. Zante, his Sceptile manning a sly grin of his own as he stole a piece of fruit from Toben's plate. Not as he eats them anyway so he wouldn't care if his plate is absent of them. "I am curious about this myself." Crimson said with a hum.

"You're not curious. You just want to date her." Bakura pointed out. "Shut up!" he snapped, shoving his sibling. "And what about you? Bragging about the 'white haired angel' the entire time once I finally caught up with you."

"Hey, he was a sweetheart and I want to get to know him a little more."

Pyro, Ruby's Blaziken, shook his head at the two. "I know, I know. Eat up and you can leave these two idiots and their love chatter." Ruby commented. "Oi! It's not love chatter!" They both barked simultaneously. "Sure it isn't." Aqua mumbled, getting a snicker from Yami before said male coughed. "Getting back on track of the real discussion, I did a little preemptive research on Sinnoh. The professor there is Rowan. He was the one working with the girl, Diamond, at the time of her disappearance. We'll get information from him and go from there. Apparently there are ancient plaques in a place called Eterna City that talks of the legendaries in that region."

"Oh! I want to start there!" Crimson proclaimed with a raise of his hand. Bakura slapped it down. "Quiet down, lover boy."

"And what of these kids these dorks keep yammering on about? If we see them, how do we proceed?" Seto questioned. "If you see any of them, send mail then ask 'nicely'," Yami began, emphasizing nicely as he looked to Seto. "About assisting them. They may feel ruffled if you say you worry about their well-being so watch your words."

"Yeah, the two little ones I talked to today were all sorts of bubbly from meeting me and knowing of my ace trainer stories so I'm sure it will be the same for the others if anything." Bakura explained. They nodded and finished eating before calling back their pokemon and headed off to bed.

0

Making home on another stretch of land for some sleep, Diamond sighed as she leaned against Raikou's side. Raikou looked to her and chuffed softly.

"I know. I hope the others aren't worried." she murmured. Raikou gave her a look and she chuckled. "Yeah, I wouldn't put it past them to come to Sinnoh looking for me. I just hope we're out of here before they get here." He nodded in agreement before nudging for her to sleep now. She nodded as she got comfortable. "You get some sleep too. I can't have you being vigilant all night when we're low on food." He chuffed and nodded, resting his head on his paws and she smiled before falling asleep.

When Raikou drifted did the large form appeared from another rip in space, red eyes gleaming as it descending towards the duo...

0

Excited barking attacked Yugi's ears the next morning and he opened his eyes to see Shadow right in his face. Seeing his trainer awake, he barked some more. He chuckled softly as he reached up to ruffle the fur on his head. "Morning to you too." he said as he sat up slowly. "The others up?" Shadow barked and nodded as he bounded to Urya and nipped a long ear. He kept it up before she finally woke to shove a paw onto his snout. Shadow's tail only wagged and Yugi laughed a little as he slipped out from the bed to get dressed.

"Alright you two, off to get breakfast. We don't have a lot of time since we need to get to the port." he said, clapping his hands and the two were racing off to get some food. Malik lifted his leg before he was bowled over and stepped inside.

"Almost ready?" he asked. "Yep! Just need to get my bag." he said as he grabbed the pack from the bed side and ran over to Malik. "Good. Ryou has a plate saved for you so let's get some food in you then we can go." Yugi nodded as he followed him out the room and over to the sitting area where the others waited for him.

0

In Lilycove, the others were waking up themselves. Bakura grumbled, shoving Crimson's arm from his face as he sat up. "Ugh...what time is it?"

"Time for you to get up. We're going to eat and shop for the trip." Yami replied from the door, Astral standing beside him. He mumbled something to himself as he all but kicked Crimson off the bed. "Why I agreed to sharing a king with you I'll never know...you hog everything."

"Oi!"

Yami sighed before stepping out. "The friends you make sometimes..." he murmured to himself and Astral's ears only twitched as he followed. When they were all up and eating, Aqua went over a list of things they had to get and put a few people in charge of getting them. Nodding to their directions, they finished eating, Ruby slapping Toben and Marik from trying to start a mini food fight before they checked out and headed to the department store next door to the hotel.

0

In the Distortion World, Diamond woke up, yawning softly as she looked around but paused, blinking a few times. She rubbed her eyes for good measure but sat before her wasn't a figment of her imagination. There before her sat a huge pile of food ranging from some fruits, a few cured meats and vegetables. She couldn't imagine where it all came from. She had a theory but didn't think the pokemon would go to such lengths just to feed her. She nudged Raikou who woke with a snort. "I can't imagine it was who I think it was but it has to be. At least we have some food now."

He was suspicious of the sudden pile of delicacies, giving a growl when she reached for an apple. "Come now, Raikou. If Giratina was any worse than what people thought of it throughout history, it wouldn't trouble itself with this just for us. It would probably attack us on the spot at any given moment after watching us wander around." she said, picking up the apple and took a bite. The thunder beast was still wary but came to her side to eat the meal with her. After getting her fill, she brought out Reino, her Nidoking, and Rilia. The two stretched for being away for so long before looking at the surrounding area in confusion.

"We're in the Distortion World. I was brought here by Giratina but I haven't figured out why." she explained. Reino gave a derisive snort, stomping a foot in annoyance. "Don't worry. I'll find it and get this all figured out. If I do have to battle, then I trust you guys to help me out." she said as she pointed to the remaining food in the pile. "Now get something in you then Raikou and I will continue on ahead."

They nodded as they went ahead to eat, Reino alone putting a sizable dent in the pile. Once they finished, she had them return and packed her bag with fruit that wouldn't spoil too quickly with her things before climbing back onto Raikou's back. "Let's ride and see if our elusive host will appear today." she said. He nodded and with a loud bark of thunder, they were off once more.

Not far above, the shadowed form followed.

0

Breakfast eaten and gear ready, the group headed out of the pokemon center and over to the ship port, tickets in hand. Zinluta walked beside Ryou, refusing to return to her pokeball until they arrived into Sinnoh and Ryou was completely fine with that. Never being on a boat before, Yugi returned Urya and Shadow to their pokeballs to avoid any accidents with the energetic pokemon running about on deck. "This is so exciting! Never thought the day would come that I'd visit a completely different region." Yugi said as they waited in line.

"Neither did we but it was bound to happen soon enough." Topaz said, Kaiser nodding in agreement. Soon it was their turn to board and they gave their tickets to the woman at the gate. "Enjoy your trip!" she said with practiced ease.

Once they were on the ship, Jou and Malik were the first to run up to the railing, eagerly looking out to the ocean. Yugi went to join them once given their room location. "Man...ya think we'll go to other regions? Not just stop with Sinnoh?" Jou questioned.

"Probably. I mean we made the trip there and I'm sure Diamond won't mind having the rest of the gang along for her travels. And we'll get to see so many new pokemon while we're at it." Malik replied. Yugi nodded in agreement. "Maybe this is the kind of trip I needed. Sitting back home in Oldale would never help improve my skill as a trainer. I really want Urya and Shadow to be the best they can be after all." he mused.

"Have you thought about what you want to evolve Urya into yet?" Jou questioned. "Hmm, I'm still hooked on getting her to evolve into a Flareon. I still aspire to enter into contests and maybe one day will stand on equal ground with Yami and Aqua."

"I'm sure you will. With enough practice and training, you'll be winning contests like no one's business." Jou replied with a grin. "Hell, if ya see that bitch no one likes, I bet you'll wipe the floor with her." Malik added. Yugi chuckled and nodded, a thin smile pulling across his lips. He knew well of whom Malik spoke of. Anzu Mazaki. Normal rank contest winner trying to get her way up to Master with her plethora of cute and charming pokemon, Like him, she wanted to be on equal ground as Yami and Aqua in competitions and she had been the initial reason he never tried for contests.

Her harsh, demeaning barbs had hit home and made him feel inadequate to compete in competitions with the possible chance of one or both of the Master rank champions watching from the judge's stand. But when Diamond told him of her journey to explore all six regions and find the legendary pokemon, it renewed his hope to join contests. But for now, finding out what happened to Diamond was of the top priority.

Ryou came up with the others and walked over to them. "So what are you guys talking about out here?" he asked.

"Just about my chances in contests back home and what to evolve Urya into." Yugi replied. "Ah cool. Still thinking about Flareon?" Topaz asked and Yugi nodded in response. "Well first thing is the definitely look for a fire stone in between our travels." Jou commented. Yugi chuckled and nodded.

"Definitely."

0

The week went by as both parties departed at separate times, finally arriving at Canalave City port. Yugi's party, arriving a full day ahead of Yami's, made sure they had everything ready to go before taking the flyers of their group to Sandgem after getting directions of where to go as they were new to the region.

At the same time back in the Distortion World, Diamond and Raikou tirelessly searched for Giratina but still no luck for the renegade pokemon continued to elude them but always managed to leave a stock of food at the oddest intervals when they rested. She still never learned its purpose yet but she hoped that soon, Giratina will appear before them so she could get an answer or two.

It was close to dusk when the group arrived in Sandgem Town and Malik stretched. "Damn, that was a long trip. Maybe we should've taken a break in Jubilife when we flew overhead." Jou murmured, wincing as he got a peck from Tisew. "I'm sorry!" he whined before having him return. "Maybe but we still made good time regardless." Ryou said, set down by Taro as Kaiser hopped off his back. Topaz stumbled as Trine set him down on his feet before landing himself. "Trine, I don't know how you do it but you flying is still quite the sight." Malik said, patting the middle head and the three heads crowed before Jou had him return as well.

Yugi walked over to the large building that was Rowan's lab, the others following behind him. He knocked before stepping back and soon, the door opened revealing the elderly professor. Said professor was stunned at the amount of people at his doorstep at the time of the day before smiled. "Hello and welcome. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Ryou. You worked with my sister and we came to Sinnoh to get some clues to help with her whereabouts." he greeted. "Oh, you all know Diamond. Please come in then." Rowan headed back inside and the others followed. "I see this is your first time in Sinnoh. Let me be the first to welcome you here for starters." he said as he had an assistant fetch some tea for them while he went to get the notes.

"Now as I'm sure you heard from the national news from what I've reported, it was at least a month ago Diamond had arrived into Sinnoh. She came here to ask me about the legendaries of the region. I mentioned to her of Palkia and Dialga, the beings of space and time respectively. I've gone to explain to her afterward that finding them won't be easy due to them residing in dimensions completely separated from reality. But not one to be discouraged, she asked about a place where she could read upon them and I spoke of the mural and writings in Eterna City. Asking me for assistance with her studies, I went with her and Raikou. Two days later we were working with the people of Eterna with the mural's writings. That was a good two days' worth of work. When she gathered what she wanted to know of Palkia and Dialga, she was ready to search. I was speaking to someone at the time someone shouted that a rip opened and sucked her in. There was no way to trace what happened or if Dialga or Palkia had something to do with it." Rowan explained.

"Oh man, it sounds even worse hearing it from someone who was actually there..." Kaiser murmured. "Did you figure out anything after that?" Ryou asked as the assistant came back with a tray.

"Well I'd like to say that one or the other had most likely brought her into their dimension but then it had occurred to me that there was one unaccounted for that a man in town told me after the news crew got their report. He mentioned of a third plate that was ripped from the fused Palkia and Dialga statue in Eterna. That plate spoke of the third dimensional pokemon, Giratina. There is little information due to the plate's disappearance but he isn't any different in power next to the other two and would most likely have a dimension of its own. So with the chance that neither would have any interest with Diamond, then the only other conclusion would be that Giratina is the culprit behind her disappearance." he finished.

"But the question now would be what Giratina wants with Diamond." Yugi murmured.

"That is what I don't know. Legendaries as a whole are hard to study because they lack the need to appear before people unless a great disturbance is to happen to their territory. And as such, the people regard them as such, legendary pokemon from centuries ago that had terraformed the land or sea, ended a great war or even created the universe and the pokemon that reside here itself. But with the knowledge of Giratina being active means that something is about to happen."

They nodded to his words before looking to each other, grabbing cups of tea for themselves. "So I suppose now our first order of business would be to go to the scene of things and see what to do from there. Get any lead we can." Ryou commented. "That would indeed be your best start but you all traveled quite the distance. Rest here tonight and I will give you a map in the morning as well as upgrades for your pokedex for our region's pokemon." Rowan said. They nodded and thanked him as they drank their tea and talked with Rowan. Once done, they were given some blankets and pillows and a space to crash for the night.

Yugi brought out Urya and Ryou Zinluta who took her usual guard after a moment to calm her mind and focus on the task ahead. "Did you get a chance to see some of the pokemon Rowan had?" Yugi questioned. "Yes, they are quite fascinating. Especially the pokemon for the beginner trainers." Ryou replied. "Mm. I really like Piplup. It looks so cute but I bet it's a strong one. Don't you, Urya?" he asked, looking down to her. She looked to him and nodded. He smiled, patting her head before lying down and she came to rest on the pillow beside her head.

"Night, Ryou. See you in the morning."

"You too, Yugi. Good night."


	4. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone woke up and began to get ready. Rowan came in with their updated pokedexs and maps for them to use. "Thanks, Rowan." Jou spoke, pocketing his dex. "Here are your maps as well for the Sinnoh region. I wish you all luck in finding Diamond." he said, Piplup peeking out from behind his leg. Yugi smiled and knelt down to its level. "Hey there. You come to see us off?" he asked. The Piplup looked to Rowan and he gave a nod, allowing the little pokemon to run over to Yugi. Said male smiled as he reached over to pat Piplup's head.

"He is always curious of new people but is always so frightened to come out to greet them." Rowan spoke. "He must really like Yugi then." Ryou commented. "Hey Yugi, why don't you take him along? It would be your first pokemon of the region and the makings of a really good water type." Malik suggested. "Would you mind it, Rowan?" he asked, looking to the professor. Rowan hummed before looking down to Piplup. "What do you think? Do you want to go with the boy?"

Piplup looked back to him then to Yugi. He smiled to the small pokemon, giving Piplup enough of an answer in his choice of trainer and jumped into his arms. "Well that settles it then. Welcome to the team, Kotei." Yugi said happily. Rowan smiled. "I know you'll take good care of him." Rowan said, handing him a pokeball and Yugi let Kotei return. "Alright, we're all done here so let's get going." Topaz said as they all waved to the professor as they left out. "So what is everyone planning?" Yugi asked.

"Well according to the map, Eterna City isn't far from here, just past Floaroma and Oreburgh. Ryou, you and I can fly there and get that information. Yugi, you and Jou can head along the routes and get a little practice in for Yugi, Topaz and Malik can use Trine and look for another corner of the region for anything." Kaiser summarized and they nodded. "

Alright! Let's head on out and remember, keep safe and in contact!" Jou called, tossing Trine's pokeball to Malik while he and Yugi turned for Route 201. Kaiser called out Taro and patted his head. "Alright, big guy, let's get going to Eterna." he said, hopping onto his back. Taro nodded and took to the air before moving to pick up Ryou in his arms and headed off. Malik called out Trine before looking to the map.

"Since everyone will be stationed close by here, let's head further out. Let's see about hmm...Veilstone City."

Topaz nodded in agreement and Trine's side heads gave a cry before sweeping Topaz onto his back and took off, catching Malik by his shoulders with his beaks.

They watched them go before Jou looked down to Yugi. "Ready to go?" he asked. Yugi nodded and the two headed for Route 201.

0

Another ship pulled into Canalave, Yami's party exiting out with their things. Yami hummed as he looked to the bustling city. "Very fresh and new here..." he murmured, Astral stepping up beside him, watching a flock of Starly fly across the sky. "Alright, plan?" Crimson inquired. "You get going to Eterna. Get directions before you go. Aqua and I will head to Sandgem to get the information about Diamond to relay to the rest of you. Aside from that you can do whatever you want but make sure you send mail or something before you run off to do something." Yami replied.

They nodded while Crimson grinned, digging into his bag before jumping when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Don't think you're going anywhere without me." Bakura commented with a smirk and he groaned.

"Damn it..."

Yami shook his head before looking to Aqua. "Let's go then, Aqua." he said as he returned Astral and brought out his Altaria, Mizuiro. Aqua called out Venetus, his Tropius, and scratched under his chin. "Time to head out, Venetus. To Sandgem." he said. "Before we do anything, let's get the general direction of where to go." Aqua looked to him and nodded before they walked off. Seto huffed a little, crossing his arms. "I still find this pointless but let's go learn about the surrounding area and take a walk." Seto spoke.

"I actually was planning to go with Yami and Aqua for a map and meet the professor here. I'll meet you in a day." he said as he went to follow Yami and Aqua. Seto grumbled before heading off to find someone in the city about the nearby towns. Marik watched as everyone left before turning to Toben.

"Think we should go bug Bakura and Crimson when they go to Eterna?" Marik asked.

Toben grinned. "Hell yes."

0

Seto got the information from a kind woman, learning what he wanted to know and found the next town over was Jubilife City. He nodded as he sent out Niage. The moment he was out of his pokeball, he shook a little to loosen himself up a bit before perching on his shoulder, a soft clicking heard.

"Ruby will catch up later. We're going to wander on our own for a while." he explained. Niage nodded and settled down for the walk. Ruby had caught up with the other two, checking his mail and saw the mail from Seto. He relayed it back to them just as Aqua got the directions to Sandgem being south of where they were now. "Good, so we can't miss it." Ruby said. "Then we best head out now." Yami said, climbing onto Mizuiro's back as Ruby joined Aqua on Venetus' back and the two pokemon took off.

0

Jou grinned as Yugi won against another Kricketot. It was a bit of a rocky start when a Starly got the upper hand on Urya to which Jou had to intervene with his Nidorino, Kao. Staying out beside him just in case he was needed again, he watched in approval as Urya was getting better and more confident with her moves. Yugi was proud of her as well "You're doing so well, Urya. I'm so happy." he praised and she barked happily, tail wagging.

"Hey Yugi, you want to get Shadow in on this too?" Jou questioned. Yugi nodded as he sent out the puppy pokemon and finally out in the open again, Shadow began to run about. "Shadow, calm down! I know you're excited but we need to train a bit." Shadow barked back to him and nodded before sniffing around. Another Starly landed, scratching at the ground and Shadow perked up. "Looks like he found his target. Shall we?"

With a nod, Yugi went in for the attack. "Let's go, Shadow! Bite!" The puppy pokemon launched out from the grasses, jaws at the ready. The Starly saw him coming and squawked irritably before flying upward and began stirring up dirt and dust with its wings to blind Shadow from his charge. "Jump it and Tackle!" Shadow did just that, using the momentum of his jump to hit the Starly, making it stumble in its flight. It righted itself and began flapping again, this time for Gust.

"Hmm...wait for it then go for Bite again." Shadow nodded, bracing himself as he waited. The Gust hit him full on but he wasn't deterred and finding the right moment when the wings faltered a little in power, he leapt again. With a snarl, his Bite connected with Starly's wing, grounding it as he jumped back.

"And one more Tackle for the win!"

Charging forward again, he tackled the Starly, sending it far into the grasses, making some of the other pokemon scamper away as it was knocked out. "Great job, Yugi!" Jou praised happily and Shadow barked again. Yugi smiled as well. "Ok, let's head down a little more and see what we can find. Ready guys?" he asked, looking to Urya and Shadow. The two nodded before heading on ahead, Jou, Yugi and Kao close behind.

0

Ryou and Kaiser landed in Eterna and could tell just from a glance that the city was definitely driven by history of the land. Ryou saw the statue of the fused Palkia and Dialga and ran over to it. "Hey! Wait up!" Kaiser called as he ran after him. When they got there, they spotted the two plates, an empty spot where a third would've rested. Ryou went to read them with a hum, Kaiser and Taro right behind him. From above, a Charizard and Salamence flew overhead. Crimson sighed as Bakura and Marik bickered. "Will you two shut the fuck up already?! We're almost in Eterna!" Crimson snapped back at them.

The two glared at him. "Don't you give me that look. Yes we had to drag these bastards along but bitching about it isn't going to change anything." he mumbled. "See~ This is why Toben likes you~" he said cheerfully. "You behave too..." Toben pouted before looking down. Seeing a head of white, he squinted a bit. "Toben spies with his little eye something...white." he mused. "White?" Bakura echoed before looking down. He knew that pretty little head of hair anywhere.

"Hell yes! It's the boy I met in Lilycove! Marik you better hold onto your ass! Tefira, get down there and fast!"

"Hey who told you to tell him what to do...?!"

The roughened Salamence gave a roar before diving down, making the tanned male shout a long string of profanity at them both. Crimson sighed before looking to Toben.

"At least you're the well-mannered one..." Toben grinned. "...sometimes." Toben deflated just as quick before holding on as Fier dove down after Tefira. "So that's Dialga and Palkia, huh..." Ryou murmured before looking up as a Salamence fluttered before them and landed. He blinked for a moment, the Salamence sizing him up before Bakura peeked around the large dragon's neck.

"Missed me?"

Ryou gasped. "Bakura?!" Kaiser looked between the two. "You two know each other?" he questioned. "Kinda. We met in Lilycove but I didn't expect you to come here." Ryou spoke as Bakura climbed off to stand before the two. Marik climbed off and glared at Tefira, stepping up to Bakura's side and looked to Ryou. "He's like a mini you." Ryou squeaked when the other trainer appeared. "You're Marik, aren't you?"

"In the flesh. Ace trainer Marik, previous champion of Johto League before retiring." he said proudly with a wide grin. "Why? Ya dig me? Bakura might get jealous~" Bakura sneered, stepping on his foot while Ryou blushed. "Children, stop the shit." Crimson murmured as Fier landed. "Yes, mom." Both mocked. "Idiots, I swear...and I'm related to one of them... he muttered as he climbed off Fier's back, Toben tumbling off as he went to follow.

"So you're Ryou? I'm Crimson, Bakura's sibling and somewhat unlicensed handler of Toben. We heard of what happened to your sister on the news and thought we could help crack the situation even though our analyst kinda split on us." he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just how many of you came to help?" Kaiser questioned. "Well let's see...there's the four of us, then Seto Kaiba who headed off to Jubilife City..." Crimson began. "Wait... **THE** Seto Kaiba?! Jou is gonna flip if they run into each other..." Kaiser muttered.

"Why's that?" Toben questioned.

"He has a bit of a love/hate relationship with him. Loves his skills and pokemon, hates his attitude." Crimson laughed. "Well everyone hates his attitude so it's nothing new to him." Kaiser grinned. "Good, Jounouchi has a temper too, they might complement each other. Hotheads butting heads." he murmured. "Well we always tell him he needs to date...or get laid. One or the other or even both but either way will hopefully work to get the stick out of his ass." Crimson said and chuckled as he patted Kaiser's shoulder.

"I like you. You're a witty one. Ruby would like you too. He loves picking the brains of the witty ones." Kaiser yelped and covered his mouth, embarrassed. "Oh ho~? Is that interest Toben hears?" he said cheekily. "Kaiser did have a crush on Ruby when he saw him on a show two years ago..." Ryou pointed out.

"Shush Ryou!"

"Well seems like that crush is still going~" Marik added. "Alright enough out of you. So yeah, there's Ruby and Seto, Ruby at the moment is with Yami and Aqua going off to meet with the professor now." Crimson finished. "Uh, I see...wait...Yami and Aqua?! Going to Sandgem?!" Kaiser exclaimed. "Whoa, what now?" Bakura questioned. "Our friend Yugi is an absolute fan of those two and hoped to one day compete in pokemon contests to meet with them. He is going to have heart failure." Kaiser moaned.

"Wait...is he cute?" Marik inquired.

"He's positively adorable. Why?"

"He'll have no problem talking with them~"

0

"Urya, Shadow and Kotei are making some amazing progress. See, Yugi? You were born to train pokemon just as much as you are taking care of them." Jou said with a grin. "I guess you're right. I'm sure Shadow will evolve soon. I can't wait." he said as he looked to his friend. Jou grinned even more. "Let's get one more battle in then head back to Sandgem and relax a little." Jou suggested. Yugi nodded as Shadow went to find another pokemon. Jou hummed as he looked up. He squinted a little and saw two pokemon overhead.

"Huh...must be some trainers of the region..." he murmured to himself. With said trainers, Aqua looked down and saw them heading away from Sandgem. He would've given them a passing glance if it wasn't for the small boy with the Poochyena looking awfully similar in style to his brother. "Are you ok, Aqua?" Ruby asked. "Yeah. Just thought I saw something." he replied. Ruby gave a nod as they flew over the small town and followed Yami as he began his descent towards the laboratory of Professor Rowan.

0

"Another day it feels like..." Diamond murmured, tossing a piece of pokemon food to Tekina who leapt up with a flourish to catch the treat. Raikou provided himself as a pillow as he continued to survey the Distortion World. It was vast, that much was certain, and their host had thus far eluded them leaving Raikou on pins and needles. He was itching for a fight and Giratina, whenever it decides to show up in person, was definitely at the top of his list to meet with a couple shocks from Thunderbolt or something stronger. Tossing another piece of food to Tekina, she sighed.

"Why did you bring me here, Giratina? Could you really know my potential and goal before I even got started here...?" She finished feeding Tekina before standing. "At least we got a long stretch of road ahead of us. Raikou, are you absolutely sure you can go on? Your claws have to be sore carrying me and adjusting to gravity pulls." He nodded and she sighed but was smiling. "Stubborn as always...fine, let's keep moving then." she said, Tekina perching on Raikou's back as they began to walk.

The shadow from before descended down closer and silently followed, waiting for the right time to appear. Time was lost to the trio as they walked, Raikou resolutely watching the surroundings ahead for any signs. Tekina was doing a mental search, ears and tail erect while her eyes were closed. She could definitely feel Giratina's stronger presence over the rest of its own domain but pinpointing its location was a chore by itself. Taking into consideration this was a legendary they were dealing with, it wasn't going to be any easier to begin with.

So now all they could do was continue to scour the dimension, hoping that Giratina will finally come to them. She just hoped she can keep Raikou at bay long enough to get an answer. What could've amount to another hour brought them to another river so Raikou and Tekina went to get a drink while she sat down. She closed her eyes and sat back on her arms as she drifted into a relaxed state. After a few minutes, she felt something nudge her back. "All done, Raikou?" she questioned. The second nudge was a little more persistent.

"What Raikou? Speak up."

She shivered when she felt a heavy breath against her neck and knew that wasn't a breath made from Raikou who normally makes her hair stand on end if he messed with the back of her neck in a similar fashion. Eyes snapping open, she turned and there in all its glory was the renegade pokemon Giratina. Seeing it was finally noticed, it raised up to its full height of its origin forme. "Giratina..." she whispered. It made a sound in reply. "You...what reason did you have to bring me here?" he questioned. Giratina was about to respond but a fully powered Charge Beam came flying past her and connected with the unprepared deity.

Raikou roared as Giratina flew back. With a snarl, the pokemon righted itself and prepared to attack Raikou with Dragonbreath. Raikou stood his ground, brimming with electricity coursing over his body and hackles raised, thunder clouds billowing overhead. Diamond yelped and stood. "Everyone **freeze**!" she called forcibly. The gathering energy readied at Giratina's maw flickered before fizzing out as the large form of antimatter relinquished its attack.

Raikou on the other hand was still hell-bent to use Thunder but a look from Diamond made him stop, the billowing clouds above dispersing. "Ok, now that we're all calm here," she began, Raikou giving a disagreeing growl, making her sigh. "You finally showed yourself. Now I must know, why did you bring me here?"

Giratina lowered its head and opened the crest upon its head to speak. She listened silently, Tekina coming to hop onto her shoulder. When Giratina finished, her eyes widened.

"A terrible fate awaits Palkia and Dialga?! I can't let this happen! Giratina, I have to go back! I need to figure this out before anything happens. Can you do that much for me? Please?" she begged. Giratina looked to her for a moment, as if contemplating the request. She clenched her hands as she waited for an answer. Finally, Giratina made its decision. Shaking its head, it lowered his head to explain itself before Raikou could consider another attack.

She listened, frowning a bit before sighing. "True. Running in half-cocked would be a recipe for disaster. But I have to get back to the real world before Palkia and Dialga are pulled out from their dimensions. Since you can come and go, please keep me updated on things out there." she said. Giratina nodded and she finally felt relieved after the whole ordeal of being in Giratina's Distortion World. "Good, now that we're on the same page here, do you have a better place that we can camp out while we plan?"

Giratina nodded, bowing its head so she could climb on. "Alright Raikou, just until we get to the camp spot, return to the ultra ball." she said. Raikou gave another growl and a look to Giratina as a warning to not harm a hair on Diamond's head before she was allowed to return him to his ultra ball. Placing the ball onto her belt, she climbed up onto Giratina's large neck and the pokemon was off to head to its little private corner of its dimension.

Little did both know, the danger Giratina alluded to was about to be placed into motion sooner than the antimatter pokemon had predicted, the materials already in the beginning stages of being plucked from their resting locations...


	5. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 4

Professor Rowan looked up when he heard the door open, thinking it was someone from Yugi's group coming back with some new information. Turtwig looked to him before moving to head into the lobby. "Coming, coming..." he called as he followed the smaller pokemon. The three that stood before however wasn't whom he expected. "Ah, I'm sorry. I almost mistook you for someone else. How may I help you today?" Rowan asked. "Yes, we are new to the region and wanted to update our dexs and ask a couple questions." Yami said as Ruby immersed himself with the Turtwig that came over to greet them. "Ah yes. Please come with me to the back." he said as he led them to the back of the lab, Turtwig following close behind.

Rowan took their dexs to update them and while he did so, he looked back to them. "So, what brings you all the way to Sinnoh? Seeing as you're trainers, could it be for the pokemon league here perhaps?" he inquired. "No, we're here for something a little more important. A previous group that arrived before us are here looking for their missing friend. One of our friends had met with one of them before and got a bit of the situation during their meeting. We wanted to get the rest of the situation from someone that was in the area at the time so we can provide assistance in any way we can." Yami explained.

"Ah, so you're here for Diamond. You are right about her friends coming by yesterday evening for information about her disappearance." Rowan stated. After getting their dexs updated, he brought them back to the lobby and explained the story that occurred. Once he finished, Ruby hummed. "So this pokemon, Giratina, took her from the real world and no one could fathom why it would do such a thing as a pokemon lost throughout history." he questioned.

"Yes. Giratina, while a valued legendary, was never known to actively appear to people as Palkia and Dialga could. And not only that, little is known on its existence due to the missing plate from the statue in Eterna. But if it were to be broken down, Palkia being the entity of space and Dialga the entity of time, then Giratina would be the entity of antimatter. As such, its role in the world could be bigger than one would think." Rowan explained.

Ruby nodded. "Makes sense. Now I have a question, well more of a theory from an inquisitive mind. Would you know of any single being that would try to control Dialga and Palkia for their power?" Rowan stroked his chin in contemplation. "There is only one syndicate that would do something that despicable and that's Team Galactic. But they have been quiet so I can't very well say if they're already plotting such details to do just that or have something already working and we're too late to know how far they have gone with such." They nodded before Aqua looked to the other two. "Then it's definitely something to look into..." he spoke before the floor rocked faintly and the looks they gave each other showed they shared the same thought.

"What...?"

"Where did that possibly come from?"

Rowan moved to the window to look outside. People of the town gathered at the entrance, also confused and pointing out something in the distance of Route 201. Seeing the direction was towards Lake Verity, Rowan could only assume that someone was at the lake doing some massive damage to reveal something. "This is bad..." he whispered before looking to Yami, Ruby and Aqua. "If you can and isn't something out of your way, can you travel to Lake Verity? I fear something has happened there and can be led to the recent topic of our discussion making their move."

Yami nodded. "We can do that no problem. Shall we report back here when we found out the cause of the disturbance?" he asked. "If you would, that would be wonderful. Now go, hurry, I have my suspicions and I pray that I'm not right in what I'm thinking." They nodded and ran for the door. The Turtwig made a sound and followed, causing Ruby to turn back. "No, no. This is much too dangerous for you. Wait here now." he said before heading out the door. "Let's make this a quick trip, shall we?" Aqua said as he pulled out two pokeballs.

"Come to me! Arcane and Luaith!"

The two pokemon appeared from their shelters, Arcane shaking out his fur and Luaith giving a whinny. They looked to him and he smiled. "We have somewhere to get to and fast. I entrust such feats of speed to you both." The two pokemon nodded, Yami and Ruby climbing onto Arcane's back and Aqua onto Luaith's. She whinnied before taking off, Arcane following close behind her.

The townspeople parted the way when they came along, heading onto Route 201 and towards the fork ahead that will take them to the lake. Further up, Yugi and Jou had jumped, hearing the explosion closer to where they were. "What the hell was that?!" Jou exclaimed in worry. "Sounds like it came from..." Yugi began, bringing out the map. "Lake Verity. Think we should check it out?"

"Let's. Something bad could be happening there." Jou replied, calling back Kao as Yugi did the same for Kotei and doubled back towards Lake Verity. Heading down the other path, they just barely missed the sight of the two high speed pokemon coming their way.

0

Mars grunted as she emerged from the destroyed cavern, cage in hand with a pokemon inside. But not just any pokemon but the pokemon of emotion, Mesprit. "You were definitely a chore to lure out. I was hoping to not use the explosives...well I did actually, to be fair." she said as she brought out a communicator. "Yes this is Mars. I got Mesprit in hand and will be returning to base soon." she commented. When she placed the communicator back and was about to bring out her Yanmega did she hear footsteps coming her way.

"Oh no...better not be some fool from one of the nearby towns..." she muttered, taking her hand from the pokeball holding Yanmega and went for another. When Yugi and Jou arrived into the scene, she tsked irritably. "I was worried for nothing...just some lousy brats..."

"Hey, Who you callin' a brat!?" Jou snarled. Yugi spotted the cage first and the pokemon inside, causing him to gasp. "Jou! She has a pokemon!" he cried. "What?! Oi, what are you doin' with that little guy?!"

"That's none of your business, kiddo. Now run along and don't mention anything of what you saw here..." Jou growled as he reached for a pokeball. "Sorry but seeing you in some criminal getup and a caged pokemon is enough grounds to say you're up to something. Diamond would have kittens if we allow you to run off when we can stop you here." he said, grabbing one and tossed it out.

"Valvos! Let's do this!"

Breloom emerged from the pokeball with a sound and glared at the woman before him. "Oh, so you're a trainer, huh? You're a few years too early to be challenging me kid but hey, I'll indulge you a bit." she said with a smirk as she pulled out her own pokeball. "I choose you, Yanmega! Let's mince this Breloom!" The bug pokemon buzzed in agreement after being released and Jou swiped his nose with a grin.

"You got yourself a fight! Go, Valvos! Let's see if we can take it down with a little Stun Spore!" Valvos nodded, raising his tail and shook it, releasing the paralyzing spores into the air. "Hah! Like I'll let you get that so easily. Blow that away and use Slash!" Yanmega responded, beating its wings quickly to make a gust appear to blow away the spores before darting forward, ready to slash the other pokemon.

"Ready? Wait for it and give it a good ol' Mach Punch!"

Valvos waited as told and when Yanmega was right on top of him, he kicked off the ground, tiny claws glowing. With a mighty punch, he sent the pokemon flying right back. "What?!" Mars gasped. "What? Did you really think disadvantages will hinder his game? Not likely!" Jou boasted. "Now Valvos! Sky Uppercut go!"

Valvos hopped a bit on his feet before dashing forward. "You cocky..." Mars growled. "Yanmega, Bug Buzz then Bug Bite! We'll show this brat!" she hissed. Yanmega began to beat its wings faster than they already were, a blur in the air and soon, a vicious hum echoed the field, causing Valvos to stop mid-charge and both Jou and Yugi covered their ears. With Valvos halted in his tracks, Yanmega swooped in, mandibles ready and the attack connected, causing Valvos to cry out in pain as he was gnawed on by the bug pokemon.

"Oh shit! Valvos! Shake him off!"

"Clamp onto him and take him sky high, Yanmega!"

Yanmega did as told, flying up after digging its sharp legs into Valvos to hold him in place. "Valvos! No!" Jou cried. "Jou!" Yugi exclaimed as he dug for someone to help. _'I can use Kotei...he knows Bubble. Not as good as an Ice Beam but I have to do something...'_ But before he could send him out, another voice echoed into the area.

"Arcane! Fire Blast on that Yanmega!"

A large burst of flames in the familiar character of fire flew out from behind, causing the Yanmega to drop Valvos in favor of avoiding the idea of being singed. "Great, just what I need, more brats to be witnesses..." Mars grumbled. "Well obviously you're up to no good so let me be the first to say you picked the wrong people to mess with." Aqua spoke. Yugi's eyes widened at the voice. _'It can't be but that voice, that pokemon name...'_ Jou ran ahead, catching Valvos in his arms to check him over as Yugi turned.

There, in all their glory was Aqua on top of his Rapidash while Yami and Ruby rode on the famous Arcanine that blew away the competition in the Master Rank pokemon contest in Hoenn. "I don't have time for this...Yanmega, Bug Buzz then let's move!" she called. "Flamethrower!" Aqua responded. Arcane went to unleash the attack but Yanmega was faster well enough thanks to its Speed Boost ability, unleashing a higher level Bug Buzz to cease the group in their tracks from retaliating. When them distracted long enough, Yanmega flew down to pick up Mars and carried her away with the cage.

"So sorry I can't stay and chat longer but this little pokemon has big plans ahead!" she called as she and Yanmega disappeared out of their sight. Aqua huffed as he hopped off Luaith and walked over to the other two, Yami and Ruby close behind. "Anyone hurt here?" he questioned. Yugi was silent as he shook his head. "We're fine but Valvos needs some attention." Jou answered. "Here, I got something." he assured as he walked over and knelt beside Valvos. Yugi let out a breath, closing his eyes. _'Please tell me this is a dream...'_ He yelped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up quickly to see Yami standing there.

"Ah, you looked a little spaced there. I wanted to make sure you were alright." he commented. "Ah...yes...I'm fine..." he whispered softly. Yami nodded before looking up as Aqua had finished applying some squirts of a super potion to Valvos' wound. "Let him rest for the night and he should be good to go tomorrow. Now, anyone care to explain what happened here?"

"We don't know ourselves. We heard the explosion as we were getting ready to head back to Sandgem. We saw that woman holding that pokemon captive and I tried to get it free. But that failed horribly." Jou explained. "Well seems like the professor was right in his assumptions. Come, let us all head back and get a few answers about this." Ruby said. Aqua nodded as Jou let Valvos return. Yami let his hand linger a bit longer than intended as he went to turn the smaller male around and guide him back to the two fire pokemon.

"Here, you two can hitch a ride with me." Aqua said as he climbed back onto Luaith. Jou chuckled as he moved to Yugi's side once Yami returned to Arcane. "What luck, huh? Wonder what brought them here..." he commented. Yugi failed to respond since he was still in shock of the whole series of events to occur in only a few minutes. It wasn't a dream, far from it in fact. Yami and Aqua were there, in the flesh and just...THERE. His brain was still comprehending the fact his idols were there in person and talking to them.

"Earth to Yugi." Jou said, taking his hand and walked over to Luaith. She lowered her head down to him, giving him a sniff and he stroked her snout. "Nice to meet ya." he greeted as he picked Yugi up to set him behind Aqua, making him squeak terribly. "Jou! What are you doing?!" he hissed. "Well you're so out of it, you're gonna fall off if I put you behind me. Grin and bear it cause this, my friend, is a rare opportunity." he said cheekily as he climbed on behind him.

"Everyone settled in?" Aqua asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Jou called. Aqua nodded as turned back to them. "Hold on tight." he said as Luaith turned and trotted out of the lakefront. Arcane followed behind them and once back onto the path in between towns, the two pokemon took off for Sandgem once more.


	6. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 5

As the two great pokemon ran, Ruby glanced back to Yami. "I can see your interest a mile away. Intrigued by the boy, aren't you?" he questioned. "I am. He's fascinating and I want to know a little about him. To have come from Hoenn, I'm surprised I never saw him around before." he answered. "Must be a new trainer. Well he must be here for the girl but let's see what is going on now before you decide on how to introduce ourselves." Ruby said.

Yami nodded as they continued to run until they arrived back in Sandgem just before dusk. Arcane shook out his fur as he stopped at the door of the lab. Rowan stepped outside and looked to them. "Ah, Yami, Aqua and Ruby. You're back. Did you find out the source of the explosion?" he questioned.

"Yes, seems like what you said is true. We found these guys there already battling a woman who had a cage with a pokemon inside of it." Ruby explained as he hopped off along with Yami. Jou and Yugi did the same and walked over to him. "A woman with a pokemon you say...what did this pokemon look like?" Rowan asked, the Turtwig from before stepping out. Seeing Ruby there, it scurried over to him.

Ruby chuckled as he looked down to the small turtle pokemon. "Guess you missed me, huh?" he commented while Jou was explaining the pokemon to Rowan whose expression turned grim when he finished. "This person you speak of must be from Team Galactic…she's gotten ahold of Mesprit, the being of emotion. It was slumbering at Lake Verity for so long, it was probably why she resorted to explosives to draw it out of its slumber." he murmured. "So what could Team Galactic want with these spirits?" Yami questioned.

"There is a story that pertains to our region's legendaries, Dialga and Palkia. The spirits are connected to it. I know a little but there should be a book about their legend in the Canalave Library. There are also the ruins at Celestia that has a bit of depth to the everywhere and get as much information as you can before you contend with Team Galactic. This is a big goal to achieve but I'm sure you guys can do something world is at stake if we allow this to go any further. If your friends are close to the other lakes, have them investigate them as well." Rowan spoke and the group nodded. "I'll send mail to them now." Ruby commented as he took out his nav. "Same here..." Jou added, doing the same.

While the two did the task, Yami walked over to Yugi who jumped when he found him right next to him. "I never did get your name yet, little one." he spoke. "Ah...it's Yugi...Motou Yugi." he replied softly. "...Yugi, huh? Such a lovely name for such a charming lad." Yugi flushed red and covered his face. "You flatter me so..." Yami chuckled. "I don't do it often so you should feel honored. Now seems like we're going to be working together so I hope we get to know a little about each other over time." he said. Yugi gulped inaudibly but nodded. "Sure, sounds lovely."

"Doesn't take you long to start pouring on your classic charm, huh?" Aqua inquired playfully as he walked over. "Excuse my brother. He always did have a thing for the cute ones." he said. "Anyway, I'm Aqua Shiras. Hope we can become good friends too." Yugi nodded. "I would like that very much." Jou snickered as he pocketed his nav.

"See, Yugi. Dreams do come true. You got to meet your idols and befriend them all in one day. Can't get any better than that short of dating them." Yugi squeaked. "Shush, Jou!" he chuckled as he watched the two interact. _'Dating? Hm...It has crossed my mind and it seems the little one shares a similar interest...'_ he thought as the two bickered. "Alrighty guys, Seto is still in Jubilife. We're going to go meet with him before we continue on." Ruby announced. "W-wait... **THE** Seto Kaiba?!" Jou yelped. "Yes, Seto Kaiba. My older sibling."

Jou flinched and Yugi giggled. "See? Now you can't tease me or else I can get you back." Jou pouted.

"Ah? So you heard of Seto's ace trainer work I assume."

"More of likes his work, hates his attitude kinda deal." Yugi pointed out.

"Well this will be a fun meeting then." Ruby said with a chuckle. "Well, Rowan, Jubilife is straight ahead so we'll head here and get onto these things pronto." Aqua said. "Go as quick as you can. I fear for the future of the very world if their plan comes to fruition." Rowan spoke. "We won't allow that to happen." Jou said as they began to file out. Turtwig scampered after them, chirping after Ruby. "Ruby, seems like Turtwig wishes to tag along with you." Rowan called after him. "Huh...Ah, well I don't mind if he doesn't mind the adventure." he said, smiling softly. Turtwig jumped up happily.

Rowan smiled more, tossing a pokeball for Turtwig and Ruby caught it. "I believe Ndor would be a compatible and noble name for you. How's that sound?" The newly named Turtwig gave a nod of approval. "Great, we're in business then." he said, returning Ndor to the pokeball before placing it onto his belt and headed outside where the others waited, settled on the two pokemon. Ruby climbed up behind Yami on Arcane once more.

"Alright, let's go to Jubilife." Aqua called and the two nodded as they headed for the northern path for Jubilife.

0

Bakura looked at the mail he received and hummed. "Looks like we got a situation on our hands." Ryou looked up from his cup of tea. "Why? What's going on?" he asked softly. "My buddies in Sandgem found your friends and came across someone from Team Galactic stealing Mesprit from its home. He wants us to check the other lakes to see if anything happened yet with the others." he explained. "Oh my. Do you think this was a precursor Giratina sensed and took Diamond away before she got involved?" Ryou murmured, setting the cup down.

"It would be weird behavior but legendaries have a good sense of judgment for the land they watch over. If Diamond is a pure-hearted trainer, it would make a bit of sense that Giratina would take her from the real world to keep her safe. I could only imagine Team Galactic being as underhanded as any other syndicate would be and threaten her life for Dialga and Palkia's consent to do what they want if she had shown up to make peace with them." Crimson murmured.

"They can try. They would have a really bad tempered pokemon to contend with and I assure you they won't win as easily as they would think." Ryou commented. "Oh? And who would that be?" Toben questioned, sipping his chocolate milk.

"Raikou."

He spat out the milk onto Crimson, making him spit out a fair number of profanities directed at the other as he leapt from his seat. "Raikou?! How did she gain someone so powerful?!" Toben exclaimed. "Well she had to battle him to prove she was worthy of his power of course but he did acknowledge her strength and her heart, thus becoming a valuable part of her team. Since then, he has been a literal guard for her whenever he is out of his Ultra Ball." Ryou explained. Toben nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Toben is fascinated by such..."

"Like you really got any of that...idiot..." Crimson snapped as he tried to blot out the milk that was spewed onto him. "Damn it, this will never come out my fur..." Bakura sighed. "Anyway, we're wasting time here. We should do as Ruby told us." Bakura said, looking to Kaiser. "Have a map?" He nodded, bringing out the map and laid it over the table. "Let's see...Lake Valor is there...and Lake Acuity is up there..." Bakura hummed, tapping his chin.

"Malik and Topaz are in Veilstone now. They might be gearing up to go to Lake Valor once they check the mail." Kaiser commented. "Malik and Topaz? Sounds almost like us with a few letter tweaks...ooh, I gots me an idea~"

"We go to them? Toben is right behind you!" he spoke with just as much enthusiasm as he looked to Marik. "Oh jeez...I hope your friends can handle these two..." Crimson muttered. "I'll go with them as a mediator. Ryou, you can go with Bakura and Crimson..." Kaiser started when Crimson shook his head. "I'll camp out here. I have my suspicions of that building over there even though there hasn't been any activity from it since the time we've been here. I'm sure that's a probable temp base or something and if I see anything going on, I can stop it." he said.

"By yourself? Are you sure?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, I got this place marked. Get going. It's already getting dark and with where the two of you are heading, you're going to need all the visibility you can get." They nodded before standing. "If need be, we'll camp out before we hit the route if it gets too dark but I trust Fier to make it. You don't mind me borrowing him do you?"

"Just watch out for him in that snow or it's your head." Crimson replied. "I'll make sure he's safe, Crimson." Ryou said as Fier walked to them. Bakura helped Ryou up then hopped on behind him. "And we're off!" Fier let out a roar before flying up and towards the north to Acuity Lakefront past route 217. "We're going too! Come on Kai-kai!" Marik said jovially as he jumped into Tefira's back. "Kai-kai?" Kaiser mimicked in confusion. "Don't question. I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby...then again when he was two. Just go along with it and things will be much easier." Crimson said with a shrug.

He nodded as he climbed on Tefira while Toben brought out his Swellow, Tuilindo. She chirped irritably and he waved his hands. "Who's a pretty bird~" he cooed. She ruffled her feathers before nodding and he grinned. "Thank you~" he chirped as he caught her talon when she flew overhead and was off with Tefira right behind her. "Do I want to even ask?"

"Nope!"

0

Malik yawned as he read the mail received from Jou and nodded, closing his nav before looking to Topaz. "Looks like we got some big things coming along. And it may very well lead to what happened to Diamond. We need to train, research and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Well I'm already suspicious of one thing...this town. I already think something is up here but the people are either clueless or bribed into silence..." he murmured. "I'm with you there, Topaz...come on, let's look a bit and mark anything out the ordinary to tell the others later. Afterward, we'll go train some before nighttime." Malik suggested. Topaz nodded in agreement and the two split up to examine the town a little closer.

Of course, as they had expected, in that very town was Team Galactic's main headquarters, where their leader, Cyrus, lied in wait. "One down and two to go. Soon, my final piece will be completed and both Dialga and Palkia will be mine to control and change space-time as I see fit." he murmured with a dark laugh.

Not far from him, tapping away on a keyboard hooked up to a large monitor holding various calculations, models and power readings for the very final piece Cyrus aimed for was the scientist, Charon. Glasses perched precariously on his nose, eyes gazed back and forth over lines upon lines of information as they prepared for their final product one the last two lake spirits landed on their hands.

The product that was the Red Chain.


	7. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 6

The sun was rapidly descending as they flew overhead and headlong into a driving snow storm on route 216. Fier held strong, the snow no match for his strength but as they got closer to 217, it bode a different tune.

"Bakura! We should land! Fier won't be able to see in this blizzard even if he were to use a fire attack to clear the way!" Ryou called over the harsh winds. "Fuck! It's the last thing I want to so but I have no choice!" Fier gave a roar when given the signal and circled down into a descent before landing. Bakura hopped off and helped Ryou down before letting Fier return. "Shit...can't see out here. How the hell people get to Snowpoint is a trooper in this mess." he mumbled as he took Ryou's hand and began to walk. "But we can't stop right in the middle of it! Let's find a safe place of some sort and stay there until the storm calms!" 

"I can barely see five feet in front of my face! Stay close and I'll find some way to shelter or hopefully a sign pointing to the lakefront!" But even with the reassuring words, the longer the two walked, the worse the storm had gotten. Bakura had resolutely put Ryou onto his back so he didn't have to continue walking, the boy in question already beginning to shiver as they weren't aptly prepared for a storm of this degree.

It was getting too dark now to continue walking and Bakura knew well they had to stop. _'But stopping here would be the end of us...'_ he thought, growling vehemently. _'First trip into a new region and I'm suffering something worse than blue balls...'_ Soon, he heard a distant howl and cursed. "Shit..." he hissed as he went to reach for a pokeball. The howl got closer and he saw a flash of ice blue in the distance. The blur got closer before reveling itself to be a Glaceon. Said pokemon barked as it ran towards him. "Don't know if you're a gentle wild or belong to a trainer but your presence couldn't be any better timed right now. Do you know the way to Acuity Lakefront?" he questioned. The ice pokemon nodded and barked as it turned and ran ahead.

"If this is the work of some being above, I'll take it." he murmured as he ran after the pokemon the best he could in the knee deep snow. When night completely fell and he was unable to see the Glaceon ahead of him, he cursed. As if knowing the trouble Bakura ran into with very limited visibility, an icy beam shot up into the sky showing Glaceon's position and he followed its path, eventually seeing the wooden sign directing him the Acuity Lakefront.

"Bakura...are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we're almost there. Hang on a little longer." he murmured as he continued to follow the Ice Beam guidance, soon reaching the entrance to the lakefront where Glaceon waited. He smiled down to it. "Thanks." he whispered before moving to head for a small clearing nearby. Nudging Ryou gently, the other looked up to see the snowfall was lighter now. "Did we make it alright?" Bakura nodded to his words as he let Ryou down. "Yeah, got a bit of help from a wild pokemon that wasn't all that bad so it saved me from quite a few things in the middle of that raging storm." he explained as he went into his bag to grab the tent to set up so they could get out of the snow.

Even though he won't tell it to Ryou, he had enough of the sight of the white, fluffy shit for one lifetime. Ryou looked about before hearing the gentle crunch of snow underneath paws and looked to see the Glaceon in question. "Oh, you must be who Bakura was talking about. You know, you look a little bit like an Eevee. Your eyes are the same to an extent." Glaceon barked, tail wagging and he chuckled. "Here, let me check for myself to see if you're right. Come out, Falma." Bakura called, pulling the ball from his belt and tossed it out, revealing the water pokemon.

Shaking out a bit, fins twitching, Falma glanced up to look around, surprised at the sudden sight of snow before looking to Ryou, curiosity shining in the dark depths of his eyes. "Oh right, you guys haven't met yet. Ryou, this is Falma. Falma, Ryou. Now I called you out for something else that you should have an easy time identifying." he said, pointing to the Glaceon standing before him. Falma nodded to Ryou before turning to Glaceon and walked over, sniffing it a bit. Glaceon did the same and once they got a feel for each other's scents, Falma turned back to Bakura and barked. Ryou dug out a jacket from his bag to slip on since the cold was still piercing through the layers he had on before turning to Bakura.

"What did he say?"

Driving the last pick into the ground for the tent, he looked to Ryou as he stood. "It's part of the Eevee family. Must be something new to the region cause I sure never saw one like it." he replied, holding open the tent flap. "Come on, you're shivering like a leaf and last thing we need is to catch a cold." Ryou nodded as he slipped into the tent with Falma following behind him. Bakura glanced back to Glaceon who wisely stayed outside. "You too. Think of it as hospitality for helping us out." Glaceon barked before stepping inside as well and Bakura entered in after, zipping the flap closed. Ryou had his dex out and scanned the Glaceon with a hum.

"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow pokemon. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond dust flurry. It is an evolution to Eevee. Huh, interesting."

"Hope you're not planning that in here. We need to be able to sleep tonight." Bakura commented jokingly and Glaceon barked in protest. "I kid, I kid. If you were like any other aggressive wild pokemon you would've done things differently." Ryou nodded in agreement, watching as Glaceon came over to him and settled on his lap. He smiled softly, petting the pokemon's back. "Looks like it took a liking to you, Ryou."

"You think so?" he questioned, looking to Bakura. The Glaceon barked, tail wagging a little and Bakura nodded along with it. "I'm sure of it. Like I said when we first met at Lilycove, most pokemon have a gentle nature that is attracted to the pure hearts of trainers and there are more out there than people would know. Your sister seems to be one of a bit more grandeur with her exploration of the regions to see to the legendary pokemon."

Ryou hummed, stroking Glaceon's back while Bakura dug through his bag for the small, portable heater he purchased for just such a possible occasion so they could get a little warmth circulating before they retired for the night. "Hey Bakura...do you think the sprite will still be in place?" Ryou questioned softly. "I don't want to imagine we were too late in arriving but I fear that's the case as we just got all this information shortly after one was taken." Bakura shrugged as he turned on the heater and sat back.

"I really hope so. Whatever this Team Galactic is up to with these guys surely can't bode well for anyone." Ryou nodded in agreement as he looked down to the Glaceon. "I may not know your story but since you're coming along with me now, you fight your hardest should we get into any fights with Team Galactic. Ok, Sarcelle?" The newly named Sarcelle barked in affirmation and he smiled. "Now let's play a little game. I always do this to determine gender of my pokemon. Raise your right paw if you're a male, left if you're a female."

Tilting its head, Sarcelle eventually raised its right paw, sealing his gender. He smiled and patted his head. "Male it is." Bakura chuckled as he watched the exchange. "Cute. Now let's eat and relax a bit. If you have any other small pokemon, bring 'em out. We can make a pile to keep us a little warmer throughout the night. We'll head out early so we can check the cave before heading to Snowpoint to get some proper shelter and mail the others should the sprite of Acuity be there or not." Ryou nodded as he reached to take two more pokeballs from their holding spot. "I'll warn you though, Zinluta is very protective of me since she had saved me from a rockslide when I was younger. Since then, she made sure that no further harm came to me no matter if it was natural or from suspicious people."

"Is that right? Well I can't sit here having a pokemon of yours look at me maliciously so let's see her." Ryou nodded as he let the pokeball open, bringing Zinluta out beside him. Opening her eyes, she immediately sensed the change in atmosphere and the additional person in the vicinity of her trainer. Turning to Bakura, she growled as she stepped forward. "Wait, Zinluta! He's safe! I promise he's safe! He's here with me to find Diamond and he carried me while we were in a snowstorm!" he explained quickly before the pokemon could attack. "Yeah, I'm safe and really care for your trainer here. I promise nothing bad will happen to him under my watch." Bakura reassured. Zinluta watched him for a moment longer before finally stepping back and turned her attention to Sarcelle next. "Ah, and this is Sarcelle. He's a new addition to the team who also helped us out when we ran into a rough patch on the way here."

Even with the offered explanation, Zinluta looked visibly unpleased by the situation but nodded, taking her spot beside him. "She really cares for you, doesn't she?" Bakura inquired. "She does. She was even a wild pokemon and one that doesn't normally go out of the way for people unless it's necessary. She even saved me from a Seviper a few days later after the incident with the rockslide and that same Seviper became Shindao." Ryou replied, patting her head in kind. Bakura smiled a bit, nodding. "Well then she'll keep you nice and warm then. Anyone else you have there?"

Ryou nodded as he held up the second pokeball and opened it, revealing a well-groomed Persian, decorated beautifully with a fashionable collar of red and a small gold bell on the ring nestled on the front of the collar. "This is Dexia. She's a little trickster and a bit of a pickpocket. I make sure she returns whatever she nabs." he introduced, said pokemon preening herself as he spoke. Bakura smirked as he watched her.

"Sounds like my kind of pokemon. At least that's what Crimson would tell me if he heard this." he said. Ryou smiled as he reached over to stroke her head. "She's great though. I just can't seem to break her of that habit." Dexia mewled in response before settling down on his other side. Once the tent was comfortably warm, Bakura pulled out some food for everyone. "Here, let's eat then we can rest for the night." Bakura spoke, pulling out a can of pokemon food before popping open the lid. Shaking a few of the pellets into his hand, he held it out and Falma walked over to nibble at the offering.

Ryou reached in the can for himself and fed his pokemon, the night outside quiet with only true sound of the gentle snowfall and the frigid breeze that rattled their tent a little with each gust. But back in the Distortion World, Giratina was already on edge. It knew well the plan was already being set in motion and there was little to no time to stop Cyrus from summoning Palkia and Dialga into his hands. Looking down to Diamond's sleeping form nestled into its side, the antimatter pokemon knew that she would have to go it and contend with the trouble brewing slowly in the real world that won't just ruin Sinnoh but all the other regions and the world itself in the crossfire.

Soon...the battle will begin.

0

"You just **HAD** to make fun of the poor boy, didn't you?" Ruby said in exasperation. Earlier when they got into Jubilife City, they were greeted with the passively cold stare of Seto as they trotted through the gate. "What kind of foolhardy situation did you two get yourselves into now?" He had questioned, looking to Yami and Aqua. "We didn't get into anything that began from us. These two lovely boys were contending with a bit of a fight with someone from Team Galactic. Jou here was holding his own til his Breloom was swept off his feet..." Aqua explained. Seto scoffed in response. "Guess he isn't that much of a trainer if he had you to help him..." Jou bristled at this and glowered at the older male. "What you say?! How would you know how good of a trainer I am if you weren't there?!"

"Jou...calm down..." Yugi begged.

"Just one look at you is enough of an evaluation..." Seto answered with a cold bite in his tone.

"Why you...!"

Ruby sighed, placing a hand over his face. "Ugh...so much for a first impression…"

"How about we settle this with fists then?! I don't need my pokemon to show you!"

"Highly unlikely and barbaric."

"Jou please!" Yugi called. "Seto, for once shut your mouth!" Ruby snapped. And with that, Jou had left back the way they came, saying he'll come back once he cooled off a bit and the others had their lodging at the pokemon center ready. "And just when I learned an interesting tidbit about Jounouchi too." Ruby muttered with another sigh after the events. "What could you had possibly learned from that mutt?" he questioned.

"Nope, now you're not allowed to know until I see a reason fitting enough to tell you." he said, Ndor in his lap resting. Seto scoffed as Aer, his Xatu, tilted his head just barely to him. Back on 212, Jou grumbled to himself even though he knew well enough he was just as much in the wrong as Seto was. "But the bastard could've been a little more easy with the insults..." he mumbled, kicking a stone in his path that landed in a bush and caused a pained yowl to emerge from the brush. "Ah crap..." he cursed as he ran over.

Parting the bushes, he saw exactly what he hit. Nestled there was a Luxray, a female at that, looking quite injured with two Shinx beside her and mewling worriedly. "Shit...what happened here..." he murmured, kneeling down to look them over. Piercing eyes glared at the teen, sparks of electricity coursing over her fur in warning. "Hey hey, I'm not here to hurt you...well not intentionally. Sorry about that stone by the way but I can't let you sit out here in the open like this. I can prolly get you somewhere safer than this. Something will catch you at your state and no need for your babies to get hurt." he said, holding a hand out to her.

She watched him suspiciously but the worried cries of her young made her reconsider the idea of shocking the trainer as she moved her head to sniff his hand. "That's it. I'm a cool guy. Promise. Now how about we get you out of here and into town." She chuffed as she moved to stand only to collapse with another pained yowl. "Easy, easy. Here, let me help you." he cooed, moving to help the injured pokemon slowly into a piggyback carry onto his back, taking care as the pokemon nearly matched him in height to his waist. She stiffened a bit when she was picked up but seeing that it wasn't anything worse than that, she relaxed and made a sound to the two Shinx to follow the blond as he made his way back to Jubilife.

When he returned to the pokemon center, Ruby was sitting outside waiting for him and catching sight of his blond head, he stood. Ready to apologize for his brother's behavior from earlier, he stopped halfway when he saw the Luxray on his back and the two Shinx following behind. A shared glance told him enough and he ushered him into the center to get the mother proper care. While the nurse took her back, Jou reassured the younger pokemon that she'll be just fine. "So how did this come along?" Ruby questioned as they sat at a nearby table.

"She was like that when I found her. Didn't help matters when I kicked a stone at her out of frustration by accident but I suppose I wouldn't had found her otherwise." he explained. "Never saw a pokemon like her before so she must make home here in this region." Ruby nodded in agreement as he looked to the Shinx settled beside where Jou sat obediently. "I'd believe it but let's give her some time to recover a little before recording her into your pokedex." Jou nodded but Ruby knew something else was bothering the other.

"Jounouchi, is something troubling you?"

Jou was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I kinda want to get these guys into a better spot. I don't know the lay of the land yet but there has to be a safe place for her to go to. It would rest heavy on me if I send her back out there only for whatever that put her in that condition to get her worse. Shizuka would hate me too if I let something happen to a mother pokemon." he added. Ruby's ear perked at the name. "Shizuka? Who's that if you don't mind me asking?" Jou smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. She's our little sister, our meaning Kaiser and I. She's silently rooting for us to help Diamond from her dilemma. I just know it."

"Ah, so you have a younger sibling too? So do we."

"I think I remember hearing about him. He was all over the news and radio. Mokuba Kaiba, winner of the junior trainer division at the elite pokemon school in Hoenn, right?" Ruby chuckled. "Right, that's him alright. Learned most of his stuff from Seto." he replied. "Well I hope he doesn't inherit his attitude. We don't need another guy like him running around the regions..." he began, unaware Seto was listening from the hall and he glowered at the other before heading back to his room, missing the last of what Jou had to say.

"...Even though he is pretty awesome and worth his ace trainer title."

0

The next morning, a knock was heard at the door, making Jou grumble as he went to sit up, causing the two Shinx using his chest and stomach for a bed to tumble off. "Sorry, kiddies." he apologized as Aqua peeked his head inside. "Awake, Jou? We're all about to eat breakfast then discuss our next course." Jou scratched his messy mop. "Yeah, 'm up. Give me a few to freshen up then I'll meet you in the lobby." he said. "Alright, oh and the Luxray you helped is recovering nicely and waiting outside for you."

"Sweet. Thanks, Aqua."

"No problem."

When the door clicked shut, he yawned again before smiling down to the Shinx. "Hear that? Yer mom's all better but this area can't be safe for ya. Hopefully I can figure out someplace better for you guys." The two mewled their happiness before scurrying off the bed so Jou could get up and get ready. In the lobby, everyone was already eating, Yami striking up a small conversation with Yugi about his profession in pokemon aside from being a trainer. "Well I do co-own the daycare Diamond runs back home in Oldale. It was there she gave me my second pokemon, Urya." he replied.

"Urya?"

"Yes, my Eevee I'm hoping to evolve into a Flareon someday."

"Is that right? Well if we come across a Fire Stone, I'll gladly give it to you." he said with a smile and Yugi blushed again. "Oh please! You don't have to trouble yourself with that!" he squeaked. "Ah, but I insist." Yami said as Ruby walked over to the table. "Oh stop your flirting. You're going to make the poor boy faint." Yami chuckled as Yugi ducked his head shyly. "Fine, I'll stop but I do want to get to know you better outside from my title of ace trainer and Master rank champion" he said before going back to his plate.

Aqua walked in and told the others Jou would be out in a bit before taking a seat. "So what's the plan for now?" he questioned. "I haven't got anything from Crimson, Marik or Bakura so they're probably still or are investigating for clues. Floaroma is north of here and Oreburgh to the east. Both ways can get us to Eterna where Crimson is stationed but Oreburgh doesn't have any in between so we have to camp out. Floaroma would be our best route aside from cutting through Eterna Forest." Ruby spoke as he looked at the map.

"Floaroma sounds quite pleasant and maybe we can find something there while we're at it." Yugi said, Ruby nodding in agreement. "It does have the Valley Windworks and Fuego Ironworks. Both sound like something Team Galactic would try to hit." Ruby stated as he looked up to the group. Yami nodded as Jou walked in with the two Shinx in his arms. "Wha'cha guys talkin' about out here?" he asked. "Our next destination. We're heading to Floaroma Town up north to investigate the Windworks and Ironworks there." Aqua replied.

"Sounds cool. Hey, does that map have a place that can let abandoned pokemon settle?" he questioned, setting the Shinx down to wander while he sat down. "Hmm...Aside from Eterna which has the Eterna Forest nearby, the other place would be here in Solaceon." Yugi confirmed. "Are you thinking about taking the mother Luxray there?" Ruby questioned and Jou nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she can handle herself quite well in the wild, she's a tough cookie I can tell, but if something can get her that badly, I rather her be somewhere where people can keep an eye on her." he said, the nurse bringing out said Luxray.

"She has made a full recovery. Her back leg is wrapped from some nerve damage but she can still walk rather comfortably."

Luxray roared softly, her children running to her, and she nuzzled each with care before looking to Jou. Walking over, she placed her front paws onto his lap, purring softly and he chuckled. "You're welcome. Imma get you someplace better so this doesn't happen again. Fancy a trip to a better home?" She pondered the idea for a moment before nodding. "Great! Hope you don't mind tagging along briefly as we check out some things in Floaroma and Eterna first. Imma take you to Solaceon when we're done." She nodded again and he grinned. Yugi smiled softly at Jou's enthusiasm to help Luxray as he went about finishing his meal. The others did the same and once done, they got themselves geared up for their leave.

"Everyone here and accounted for?" Yami called as he looked over the group. Everyone made a sound of confirmation and he nodded. "Alright then, let's get out of here and towards Eterna. Crimson is most likely still there so we'll grab him before moving to our next destination." With a nod, Seto crossing his arms, they left the center with Luxray and Shinx following behind Jou.


	8. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 7

Around the same time, Bakura and Ryou woke to Sarcelle nudging them to alertness. "Mmn...Something wrong, Sarcelle?" Ryou questioned the ice pokemon and Sarcelle barked as he moved to the tent flap. "Ah yes, we can't sit out here in the snow for much longer and we have a job to do. Let's get a quick breakfast in then check out Acuity Lake. Can you guide us there?" Sarcelle barked again and Ryou smiled. "Thank you." With their next set of steps confirmed, they pulled out some food to eat, hurrying to finish before packing up their things to put away.

Ryou finished first and called back Zinluta and Dexia before stepping out the tent with Sarcelle behind him. When they were out, Falma glanced to Bakura and barked softly. "Yeah...I'm getting a little uneasy myself of what we're going to find when we get to the lake." He murmured as he finished packing away his stuff and went to head out with Falma behind him. Letting the water pokemon return, he tore down the tent to pack away as well.

Once the tent was packed up, Ryou looked to Sarcelle as Bakura slung the pack onto his back. "Alright, Sarcelle, lead the way." Ryou said and Sarcelle barked in reply as he trotted off with the two trainers right behind him. With the snowfall no trouble compared to the raging storm they flew through the night before, they made it to the lake's entryway in no time. Sarcelle barked as he advanced in and the two followed behind him before they all came to a halt when they saw the state of the lake.

"Oh no..." Ryou whispered, covering his mouth in horror.

The damage was palpable, the cave where the spirit most likely slumbered heavily damaged in places. The snow-covered terrain had large patches missing from attacks and trees torn to the point where a single gust could topple them over if it chose to. "This place is completely demolished..." Bakura muttered as Sarcelle went to sniff around to catch any sort of scent of the one that was here. "The spirit...it's not here either...not with that kind of damage to its resting place..." Ryou added softly, looking to the ice pokemon who sniffed around some more before shaking his head in defeat. There was nothing, no scent and no trace of the spirit that lived in the cave across the lake. "Then we did get here too late..." Bakura whispered before cursing as he kicked a snow drift in anger.

"Fuck man...Alright, we got what we came here for and it's not pretty. Let's get to Snowpoint and mail the others. There isn't much else we can do here if Sarcelle can't find anything to give us a hint of where to go next." Ryou nodded, looking down and tried to will the tears away at the thought of an innocent pokemon about to be used for something so vile if they can't stop it in time. He raised his head, however, when he felt a hand placed under his chin and lifted his gaze up to Bakura's own. "Don't keep your head down. Team Galactic may be a step ahead of us but we'll get the one up on them before they can try to see their plan to fruition. You'll see." Ryou listened to his words before nodding. "You're right...we can do this...together."

"Right. We'll kick their ass and make sure they learn." Bakura said, grinning before patting his cheek. "Now let's get out of here. I'm freezing my own ass off out here." He commented as he took out Fier's pokeball and tossed it, calling the fire pokemon out. When he emerged, he gave a roar as he stretched out his wings before looking to him. "We're heading to town, big guy. Our job is done here." Bakura said as he helped Ryou onto his back, climbing on after once he got Sarcelle situated in a spot in front of Ryou. With another roar, Fier took for the skies and with him guiding, they made it to Snowpoint with no trouble from the storm in between.

0

Malik yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he looked around Veilstone. Nothing seem out of the ordinary but there was still a niggling in the back of his mind that it all seemed too fake for such a big city. _'Something still irks me about this place...I just know it...'_ he thought to himself as he took a few steps before hearing a cry of fear.

"Wait! Wait a second, Marik!"

"Marik...?!"

Before anyone could react, Malik was enveloped in a pair of arms and lifted clear off his feet, being hugged to near death if he wanted to get technical of the grip around his body. "Who...the hell...are you?!" Malik gasped before spotting Kaiser running towards them. "Oh jeez...I'm so sorry, Malik. Tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Anyway this is Marik. Marik, the guy you're trying to hug the life out of is Malik." he introduced quickly as he slapped the other's arm in a vain attempt to get him to relinquish his hold. "I like him! Can I keep him?! I'll treat him real nice and stuff!"

"Ok! Hold it right there! I'm not like some household pokemon you can keep!" Malik growled as he tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Aww, but why not?!" Marik whined.

"Because that would be morally unsound, Marik. And also considered kidnapping. Now if you can make a better impression on him over what happened now, maybe you can get a little closer to him." Kaiser tried to explain. Crimson definitely wasn't joking when he told Kaiser he would have his hands full with the duo and he didn't even want to think of the situation to sprout when Toben and Topaz meet. Marik pouted before he finally released Malik who ended up stumbling back and fell on his rear. Taking in greedy gulps of air before letting out a sigh of relief, he looked up.

"Jeez Kaiser, where did you meet this guy?" he questioned. "Well~ If you remember, he is the retired champion of the Johto league and has a pretty close knit friendship with some of the famous ace trainers we hear so much about throughout Hoenn." Kaiser explained as Malik stood.

"Wait...you're telling me **THIS** guy is Marik Azim, Champion of Johto?!"

"You rang~" Marik asked, sidling up to his side and made him jump. "Yep, that's him alright. Not what you'd think when it comes to a Champion from the league." Kaiser mused. "I just can't believe it...so why is he here then?" he questioned just as Topaz stepped out the center with a yawn and froze at the sight before him. "I'm not seeing double am I?" he questioned. "No, I'm not this guy's brand of crazy." Malik replied to which Marik pouted.

"Morning Topaz. Anyway, to answer your question, Malik, Marik and the rest of his friends heard about what happened to Diamond from the news and came along to help so we all kinda paired off to look for info. Ryou went with Bakura, Yugi and Jou had met up with Yami, Ruby and Aqua and here I am with Marik and...Toben..." he explained before realizing the second half of his motley team hadn't appeared. "Where's Toben?"

"Here Toben is~" A voice called from above and at the top of his lungs before the large form of Toben landed on the unsuspecting Topaz who squeaked at the sudden amount of weight free-falling from above. Luckily for him, Toben wasn't that high up to make it fatal, Tuilindo landing beside the pile and Kaiser massaging the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I can babysit the two of you much longer..." he mumbled. "We'll behave~" They both chimed together and Topaz only groaned. "This...is a terrible wake-up call..."

"You're telling me..."

A beep came from Marik and Toben's gear and the younger pulled his out to read the mail he received. A dark look crossed his face as he looked to the others and Marik blinked as he walked over to his sibling. "What happened?" he asked. "Mail from Bakura. The spirit of Lake Acuity is gone." Toben murmured. "Shit...so the only one left now is residing at Lake Valor." Kaiser murmured. "Ok, this is all sad to hear and stuff...but can someone get this guy offa me?!"

"Ah! Toben! Come on! Up! Up!" Kaiser yelped and Toben pouted but climbed off Topaz to stand and Topaz hopped up after. Huffing, Topaz dusted himself off before looking to the group. "So what now?" Malik questioned. "We prepare ourselves and get to Lake Valor before Team Galactic does and gets the last spirit. If we can stop them here, we'll make their plan crumble." Kaiser explained. They nodded before Kaiser suggested they head back inside the center to plan their next move. At the same time, the mysterious building that inhabited the depths of Veilstone and blending in with the bright city had a grunt of Team Galactic walk out, holding a device under his arm and began to advance out of Veilstone to head towards Lake Valor.

0

Yugi's group was still going strong as midday rolled around and were halfway along the route. Jou and Ruby were having small conversations with each other as Luxray walked alongside them, much to Seto's annoyance. Yami smirked faintly when he caught sight of his intense stare at their backs. For a man who claims to have no interest in a third rate trainer and a "mutt", he sure places too much focus on his conversation between him and another. _'Not jealous he says. He would snap at us if we asked why he finds Jou's conversations with Ruby so important.'_ Yami thought to himself before looking to Yugi who was carrying one of the Shinx in his arms, the second tailing behind Jou. After some time, Ruby hummed as he took out his gear to check the time. "Just about time for lunch. Shall we stop here and make some food?" he suggested as he looked to the others.

"Food sounds good right about now." Jou agreed and Ruby nodded as they headed off to a nice clearing on the route and set up for lunch. Aqua brought out some cans of pokemon food to feed the mother Luxray and her children while Ruby pulled out ingredients and cooking utensils to start on a small barbecue for everyone. Yugi smiled as he stretched before feeling a slight tap on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see Yami standing there and would've squeaked if he didn't hold his tongue. "While Ruby works on the meal, how about you and I go train a little. I want to see how well your pokemon fight."

You blushed a little at the offer, feeling just a tad overwhelmed at the idea of training alone with Yami. Jou glanced to him and grinned, giving him a thumbs up to the idea. He mouthed 'Do it' for extra reassurance and Yugi finally shrugged before nodding to Yami. "Sure, I believe Shadow is quite close to evolving so the training would do him some good." Yami nodded, smiling his usual charming smile. "Splendid. Let us go." he said as he began to walk off, Yugi following suit as they went to find some wild pokemon in the area. In the grasses nearby, a few Wurmple and Budew meandered along and Yami hummed as he looked at the potential choices before giving a nod. "Alright, let's see what Shadow can do." Yugi nodded as he plucked the pokeball from his belt and tossed it.

"Let's go, Shadow!"

The puppy pokemon emerged from the ball, barking happily before running about as Yami chuckled. "Quite the energetic little thing, isn't he?" Yugi laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, he can never stay still for long." he replied before looking to Shadow. "Alright, Shadow, let's see if we can finally see you evolve. Scope out a good target." Shadow barked again before running into the grasses, sniffing about. After some time, out came a rumpled Wurmple that was tackled clear out the grasses and into the open field. Shadow leapt out with a bark, causing the Wurmple to get up and ready for battle.

"You got this! Let's begin with Bite!"

Shadow barked an affirmative before charging forward. The Wurmple made a sound before unleashing a dose of sticky webbing for a String Shot to hopefully slow down Shadow's charge. "Leap in for a Tackle!" Yugi called, Shadow responding as he leapt over the String Shot before diving back down, colliding with the bug pokemon and knocked it across the field yet again. "Very good, Yugi, but remember to keep your guard up." Yami spoke. Yugi nodded as the Wurmple got back up for another round. "Go in with another Bite attack!" Shadow charged forward once more but the Wurmple was prepared this time, horn glowing before launching a torrent of poisonous barbs. "Look out!" Yugi cried but Shadow was too late to move as the Poison Sting connected. Shadow yelped as he tried to brush away the barbs only for the Wurmple to tackle him while he was distracted.

"Shadow!"

Shadow growled as he got back up, tossing the Wurmple back, a gleam much different than the playful, eager gleam that is normally in his eyes as he began to glow. "Shadow?! You're evolving!" Yugi gasped as the small pokemon began to change. His body grew and features filled out before the pokemon let out a bark to disperse the light around it. The newly evolved Shadow stood proud and tall in his new form as a Mightyena. "This is amazing! Ok Shadow! Howl then let's take out that Wurmple with one last Bite!" Shadow howled to motivate himself more before running forward.

The Wurmple tried again to slow him down with String Shot but the pokemon was no match for Shadow's improved power and speed. Leaping up with ease, he dodged the attack before diving back down, catching the bug pokemon in the crippling grip of his jaws. Shaking his head a few times till the Wurmple was pleasantly dizzy, Shadow flung him back into the grasses, defeated. Yugi clapped happily before running over to Shadow. "You did so well, Shadow! And you evolved too! Oh, you aren't poisoned are you or anything are you?" he asked as he checked him over.

Shadow shook his head as he turned to him, licking his trainer's cheek and Yugi laughed softly. Yami smiled, uncrossing his arms as he walked over to them. "Give him some more training and he'll become quite the powerhouse addition to your team." he said. Yugi gave a nod as he looked to him. "I'm sure he will. He is already a good fighter and I know he will only get better." Yami nodded in agreement. "Now I should get a little training of my own in. Have my precious girl on me who still has a good few battles to see." he said, Yugi in awe that he would be able to see Yami fight in person that during the battle portion of the competitions he would compete in. Taking out a pokeball, he tossed it into the air and out came a Vulpix, ruffling her tails before looking to Yami. "Oh she is beautiful." Yugi whispered.

"She is. Bred and raised in preparation for competing in tiered contents as well as handle a few battles in the Battle Frontier." he explained as the Vulpix glanced over to the smaller trainer before walking over curiously. "Ah, hello there." Yugi greeted as he knelt down to her height and held a hand out to her in offering. She sniffed once, twice then tilted her head, ears twitching. He smiled to her and that was enough to get her warmed up to Yugi's presence and she nuzzled his hand with a happy little yip. "She has taken quite a liking to you already...hmm..." Yami commented quietly as Yugi stroked her head. He continued to mull over the thought in mind before giving a nod to the idea and clicked his tongue. She perked up, looking to him.

"Go find a target for yourself and we can train a little while I have you out. Sound good?" She nodded before stalking into the grasses. Shadow took his place beside Yugi to watch and gauge how well the little Vulpix handled herself in a battle. Yugi smiled as he patted his head, watching the grasses as well. A Starly had landed in the grasses and after some time, the Starly was knocked out the grasses, Vulpix following after and Yami nodded before raising a hand in preparation for the upcoming battle.

Back where the others were, Jou smiled as he got a lapful of the two Shinx into his lap, Luxray settled comfortably beside him. Seto continued to observe from a distance, hardly noting that Ruby had come to squat beside him. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually are fascinated by Jounouchi despite your little jabs at him from before in Jubilife." Ruby commented. "Highly impossible." Seto murmured. "Oh come off your high horse, Seto. You've been staring at him since we've left Jubilife. If that isn't interest, then I don't know what is." Seto huffed as he crossed his arms. Ruby continued watching him, a nudge finally getting the older term to speak. "Fine, fine. I have a little..."

"Just 'a little'?"

"Alright, I am a bit fascinated in him and his skill...if his boasting really is a true testament to what he is capable of." Seto admitted and Ruby tsked. "And nothing else? Oh Seto, if only you knew..." he said as he stood and went back to the grill to turn the meat. Seto glared at him as he stood. "Knew what? I demand you tell me what you know this instant!" Seto growled and Ruby only laughed. "Nope, this is my little guarded secret. I went out of my way to getting to know him so he trusts me with such information. If you tried the same without flinging insults at him, maybe you'll get the same treatment and know what I know." he said, grabbing the plate and tongs to place the freshly prepared yakiniku onto it.

Seto grunted at his over resilient sibling before returning back to his seat to continue his silent observation. _'Just what are you hiding from me...'_ he thought, watching as Jou laughed again, stroking the back of one of the Shinx on his lap. "You know what, I never did get the chance to enter that information on you guys yet." he said as he pulled out his dex, holding it over the Shinx on his lap.

"Shinx, the Flash pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generate electricity. Its body shines if endangered."

"Huh, that right? I woulda known about you faster if you were glowing but I guess that would be bad when ya mama can't defend you guys." he said, rubbing the Shinx's head playfully. "Now for mama." he said, pointing the dex over to her next.

"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes pokemon. It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young. It is the fully evolved form of Shinx."

Jou whistled as he looked down to Luxray. "That's pretty cool that you can see through walls and stuff just like that." Jou commented as he stroked her head, making her purr. "Bet you can fight pretty well when you're at the top of your game too." Aqua smiled as he listened to him. "I bet if she were to let you keep one of her young, you can train him or her to be just as strong as their mother." Aqua spoke. "Nah, I couldn't accept one of her babies. I just want to get 'em somewhere safe." Jou said. "A noble deed that usually finds a fulfilling reward when the job is done. You may never know what Luxray is thinking." Jou hummed at Aqua's words, still petting her head.

Ruby grilled a few more pieces of meat and some added vegetables before calling lunch to be done. From where they were, Yami heard the call and called Vulpix back to his side. "Looks like lunch is all done. Let's go ahead and eat before continuing on our way to Floaroma." Yugi nodded as he began to head back where everyone else was stationed, Shadow following close behind. Yami watched him go before looking down to Vulpix. "You approve of him, my dear?"

Vulpix looked to him before giving a nod and a soft yip. "Then when the time is right, I'll pass you on into his care. Protect him with your life if I'm not around. That is my only request as your faithful trainer." She nodded before he had her return to her pokeball and he went to follow Yugi and Shadow back to their brief campsite. When Yugi arrived where the others were, Jou was the first to catch sight of him and Shadow. "Shadow evolved!? Awesome! He looks so cool now!" he said proudly, hopping up with his plate.

"I know! He is amazing and I can't wait to see him in some serious battles now." Yugi claimed. "Just makes sure to keep your wits about you. Mightyena are strong but also very lofty pokemon. Luckily I don't expect any troubles for you since you had him since he was a Poochyena and Mightyena tend to follow only skilled trainers." Ruby informed and Yugi nodded. "Oh yeah, I should register that information for him too." he hummed as he pulled out his dex and scanned Shadow.

"Mightyena, the Bite pokemon. It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled trainer. It is the fully evolved form of Poochyena."

"Ah ha, so that's why you told me that." Yugi commented as he looked to Ruby when he held out a plate of food to him. "Yes, my years of being a traveling trainer and seeing experienced trainers still have disobedient Mightyena only shows they weren't prepared for the capabilities of handling one as they thought they were. It's why I like to analyze trainers and see what kind of potential they have." he explained. Yugi nodded once more as he went to take a seat and began to eat while Aqua fed Shadow.

When Yami arrived, he grabbed his own plate and found a seat, eating quietly along with everyone else. Once they had their fill, they began to clean up with the help of Ritzel, Ruby's Dragonair, who helped to clean off the dishes to pack away. After the dishes were done, he had her cool off the grill as well so he could do the same with that.

When everything was done and pokemon returned to their proper pokeballs, they gathered their things and continued on their way to Floaroma.


	9. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 8

The journey was tedious on their feet as they made their way through Ravaged Path, making it to the other side and to Floaroma in an hour. "Whew...man caves are always so problematic." Jou commented as they continued upwards along the main path towards Floaroma, the sign in the distance showing they were close. Yugi caught a whiff of the air, a strong floral scent coming from the direction of the town. "Must be big on flowers. I can smell them before we even got to the entrance." he murmured. After a couple more minutes, the group finally reach the entrance and were in awe at the sight that laid before them. Aqua whistled as he looked about. "Big on flowers is quite the understatement here..." he said as they were treated to the entire town in full bloom. Flowers of many colors and shapes decorated every inch of the town. Not a house was left bare for everyone had a garden of flowers for themselves and further out held a larger field of flowers.

People milled about, giving friendly greetings to each other as they walked past or just out with their pokemon to enjoy the relaxed nature of their town. The Shinx looked around as well, never seeing such a town before as they once lived so far away. "We still have a good amount of daylight to go on with so let's split away into groups. There's six of us so one pair can explore Valley Windworks and another can go to Fuego Ironworks. The last pair can stay in town to gather information." Yami suggested to the others in the group. "I can go see to the Windworks." Jou offered. "I'll come along, with you." Ruby added as he walked to his side. "I'm going too." Seto commented, stepping over to them as well.

"Oh really? Then can I trust you not to cause any problems?"

Seto scoffed irritably but nodded in promise he wouldn't cause a scene with them while they were at the Windworks. "I guess I'll stay in town to collect information." Yugi stated and Yami nodded. "I'll stay with you and have Astral scout the area around to see if there's anything out of the ordinary." Yami spoke. "Then I guess I'll be at the Ironworks alone. Meet back at the pokemon center when you're done at your location." Aqua said and they all nodded before parting for their destinations.

0

When Jou, Seto and Ruby arrived at the Windworks, they spotted a commotion going on there. Jou looked down to Luxray as they walked over to one of the men. "Hello, I wanted to ask a few questions." Ruby spoke as one of the men turned to him. "Ah, hello there. Sorry but tours of the Windworks are temporarily closed for a while."

"Oh, did something happen?"

"Yeah, someone came by and siphoned all of the energy from here. No one has any leads to who done it so we're stumped." Jou frowned a little before looking to Ruby. "Doesn't take a genius to guess what went down here." he murmured before turning to the man. "We already have a bit of an idea who might be behind this. May we take a look around?" The man nodded, unlocking the door for them and opened it, giving them entry into the Windworks. They did so, taking a look around carefully at their surroundings. Nothing of great importance seemed to be disturbed but the building had definitely seen someone poking about before the electricity was siphoned away.

"Definitely the work of Team Galactic...but what would they need all that energy for?" Ruby hummed to himself as he walked around to examine more. "Has to be fer something big, no doubt 'bout it." Jou answered, pulling out his nav to send mail to Yugi about what they found. He glanced up just in time to see Luxray moving over to one of the generators. "Hey, what are you up to there?" She made a sound, hopping up fluently onto the generator and Seto pondered her next action. "Is she really..." he began and as he suspected, sparks flew over her coat before she began to unleash a heavy dose of Thunderbolt to the generator. "Whoa! Careful!" Jou called as Ruby stepped up.

"Can't have her do that all alone..." Ruby murmured as he reached for a pokeball only for Seto to beat him to the punch as he tossed out a pokeball in his place. "Kako, Thunderbolt on the generator." he commanded as the ball popped open, revealing a Rhydon that gave a roar as she turned to the generator. Her horn sparked a little before sending a bolt towards the generator. With both powerful electric attacks hitting generator, the turbines began to turn, getting the jumpstart it needed to function for the rest of the building as well as the windmills outside.

The man saw this before running inside, asking if everything was alright. "Everything's fine, our pokemon helped to get everything back in shape so the energy siphoned was replaced." Ruby said as he turned to the man while Luxray hopped down. Seto had Kako return while the man thanked them profusely for their help. Jou grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Think nuthin' of it." he said as Ruby took the floor, explaining what he believed to have happened to the man that revealed himself as the Windworks' owner. While he did that, Jou, Luxray and the two Shinx stepped outside for a little breather. "Thanks for that, mama. The owner was real grateful fer that." She reveled in the praise from him before her ears perked to the sound of splashing water in the river next to them.

Jou saw this and blinked. "Hey...what's up?" Luxray looked to him and motioned for him to follow as she began heading for the grasses. He glanced down to the Shinx and told them to wait where they are while he followed Luxray. The two were quiet as she led him closer to the river that was alongside the Windworks. "Do you think someone stayed behind in wait?" he inquired softly. She didn't reply, ears focused on the sound in the grass as they got closer. Jou reached for a pokeball as the grass rustled again. "Careful..." he whispered as Luxray tensed herself for the spring. A split second was all it took as she leapt, aiming for the patch of grass she was focused on. A terrified yet wounded squeak was heard, making Jou jump before running over.

"Whoa! Hey! Hold on, mama!" he called as he slid to a stop and sighed in relief.

At her feet, mostly unharmed aside from the paw on its back, was a terribly wounded Buizel. Just looking at it confirmed that it took on a very unfair one sided battle and worse still, it was taking on an electric type, a water type's greatest weakness. The pokemon looked between him and Luxray before cowering again. "Hey now...it's alright. She didn't mean to scare ya. Ya see, we're lookin' fer a bunch of bad guys that took energy from that buildin' there and she thought you were a straggler left behind." He claimed.

The Buizel whined, Luxray moving her paw so that it could stand and spoke to it with a series of chuffs and growls. Jou watched the two and when Luxray learned enough, she looked to him and nodded. "So Team Galactic was here after all. Shit...and these wounds definitely don't look fresh so we missed them by a day at least. That's not good..." The Buizel went to hide back in the grasses and Jou shook his head. "Nah, we can't have that. Ya need some help and I can't leave ya like that. I went to help out this little lady and I'm gonna do the same fer you too." he said as he knelt down. "Think ya can trust me enough to get some help for ya?" he questioned, pulling his bag over and took out a container holding some Sitrus berries.

Opening it, he pulled out a single berry and held it at a comfortable distance. Buizel looked to the berry then back to him then over to Luxray. She gave a nod, stepping back to give them space and after some time, Buizel began to walk over to him with slow, almost calculating steps. When it got close enough, Buizel glanced up to Jou who flashed a winning smile and that gave it enough incentive to take the berry from his hand. "Awesome. Now if it won't be any trouble on ya, gettin' ya back to Floaroma would be my top and best priority so you can get some proper care fer those wounds. So how about it?" Buizel looked to him once more before giving a nod, finishing up the berry and feeling loads better.

"Sweet! We're in business then!" he cheered as he hopped up. "Jounouchi, where the hell are you?! I swear that mutt is more trouble than he needs to be..." Seto called irritably and he sighed. _'And to think, I was aiming to give this little guy to him…as a gift for no hard feelings...'_ Buizel had jumped at the voice and looked about ready to run back into the grass again. "It's alright. You're completely fine. That loudmouth is no one to worry 'bout. A bit of a grouch but I guess we can't change that out of him no matter what we do." Jou muttered with a shrug before taking out an extra pokeball. "Here, let's get you in here so ya don't have to hear him harpin' at me for nuthin'." he added, pressing the button and went about capturing the Buizel with no trouble as Seto stomped his way towards him.

"And what are you doing over here?" he demanded. "I found a pokemon injured over here and I was treatin' it since it was attacked. Prolly attacked when Team Galactic came here." Seto huffed as he crossed his arms. "Is that so? And you couldn't process the idea of telling me that you were going to wander off, mutt?"

Jou growled as he shoved past him. "Fer yer information, I was followin' Luxray and she isn't in complete top shape. I would be a pretty shitty trainer if I let her get hurt by some bastard still lurkin' 'round the Windworks." he mumbled as he went to head back to the building. Luxray looked to Seto with a scathing look before following behind him, giving a nod for her kids to follow when she spotted them. Seto watched him go before giving a displeased grunt. _'I'm the one that's worried here and instead of showing concern, I let my basic instinct to insult him take over again. No wonder Ruby refuses to tell me the big secret he knows...but I'm not going to let that stop me. Jounouchi...you're going to show me what you're capable of soon enough.'_ he thought as he began heading back to the Windworks to gather with the other two.

0

In town, Yugi and Yami asked around about any oddities that happened over time to the town. The most they got for an answer was a strange figure flying overhead from the Windworks, causing a few domain blackouts in other towns and cities that were depending on the energy from the Windworks. The two surmised it was the work of Team Galactic but couldn't fathom the reason behind their need for so much power. With that tucked away for later to discuss with the others when they got back, they made their way back to the center.

"Why would they need all that energy for...?" Yugi whispered as he took a seat at the table. "I don't know but I have Astral out and searching around. He'll more than likely find something that will guide us to the root of the problem at hand." Yami replied. Yugi nodded before deciding it was as good a time as any to get some food until the others arrived back to the center.

At the Ironworks, Aqua looked to it with a hum. Nothing seemed completely out of the ordinary except that the building itself looked abandoned. It didn't do to settle his nerves that something was up with the place as well. Steeling his resolve, he went to head to the doors leading inside. They were unlocked, which made the situation even more off-putting as he stepped into the darkened building that was illuminated from the windows and the daylight. His own ears flicked around for any sign of noise or movement of anyone else being inside the building. It took most of his concentration but he heard something faint from deeper in the building but couldn't place it cause it was so low for his range of hearing. Only a pokemon's ears would be able to hear better.

"But they did get here as I feared..."

Aqua gave a nod to himself before taking out a pokeball. "Mishun, sniff out the place." he called as he tossed out the pokeball and from it came a Mightyena, a collar studded with small spikes on the expensive leather and a ring holding a tag with the pokemon's name in elegant scrawl. She barked and sniffed the air, baring her teeth at the offending scent of sulfur and coal. "I know the scent isn't the best and probably a testament to why this place was abandoned but we have to find whoever is still in here. Team Galactic most likely hit this place and if they locked someone in here, only fair we get them out." He said, looking to her.

"Or I could always get Arcane out for the job. He is a fire type and more accustomed to this scent than you would be..." He teased and she barked a protest, snapping her jaws at him before trotting off. Aqua chuckled a little at her jealousy before following behind her. It took some time but she eventually caught a trail different from the rest of the air and followed it to the very back of the Ironworks, a large glass panel there where someone stood behind it. Mr. Fuego looked to him and gasped. "Ah! I didn't think anyone else would come here and I'd be trapped here forever!" he said in shock.

"What happened here?" Aqua questioned.

"Team Galactic happened. I came here to clear out a few things since I had to close this place down due to pollution that was affecting Floaroma and the surrounding area. But Team Galactic barged in, holding some research materials and planned to turn this place inside out for what they needed. I tried to stop them, I really did, but they were too strong for me. So they put me in here afterward but they spoke of some plans to siphon energy from the Valley Windworks to use for development of something called the Galactic Bomb."

"Galactic Bomb?"

"That's all I was able to hear before they left." Fuego spoke and Aqua cursed. "What could they do with a bomb...this isn't good at all..." he murmured. "I don't like the sound of it either. Are you going to stop them?" Fuego inquired. "We're going to try our very best. We don't know if it'll come full circle soon enough but a friend to a group we met with was whisked off by Giratina and if it knows something is wrong out here, it will most likely come to stop it with her in tow. I'm sure it was led to her by her pure heart and didn't want her getting caught up in this madness about to spark with Dialga and Palkia and making use of their power to warp space time. We're working to stop it so it won't have to fight and neither would Dialga and Palkia." Was the ace trainer's reply.

Fuego nodded and bowed to him. "I pray for the success of your hard work." Aqua smiled and nodded. "We can't let not only Sinnoh but the entire world to fall into chaos because of one madman's dream. We are the only ones to know of this so we can't fail." he said before looking to Mishun. "Now let's get him out of there, shall we?" She nodded as she stepped towards the door that held Fuego hostage.

"Hyper Beam."

She opened her jaws, allowing the intake of energy into a compressed orb to gather. After she was done charging, she aimed for the door and Fuego stepped back to the farthest wall to get out the way of the blast. With a snarl, she release the beam at the door, causing the metal to crumple before flying off the frame to hit the wall. It hit the floor with a clatter and Fuego stepped out once the dust settled. "Thank you, oh thank you." He praised as he looked to her before turning to Aqua as Mishun sat to rest. "It was nothing and you helped provide some valuable information that will help us with the next move of where to go once we stop in Eterna City." Aqua said.

Fuego nodded as he clapped. "Ah. I can't let you leave without giving you a reward for my rescue." He said, heading back into the room he came from briefly before returning, holding out his hand. Aqua picked it up, revealing the item as a Fire Stone. He smiled at the gift before pocketing the item. "Thank you. This is something I needed exactly for I have someone who needs one." Fuego smiled and nodded once more. "Glad to be of service to you once more."

Aqua nodded before looking around. "I can't imagine Team Galactic needed another reason to come back here but for your own safety, its best you make yourself scarce so they can't use you as a potential hostage." Fuego nodded, thanking him and Mishun once more before leaving from the Ironworks. He watched him before giving a soft sigh. "The situation just escalated from what we were originally told. Research, lake spirits and now a bomb. What can they be planning with all this..." he murmured. Mishun barked and he nodded. "I know. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." he murmured, letting her return to her ball to rest some more before pulling out his nav to send a message of what he learned from Fuego as he went to step out from the building and head back to town.


	10. Book of Sinnoh: Chapter 9

When everyone was gathered together, they pooled their collected information together, Ruby taking notes in a notebook before setting the pages on the table. "So based on what Aqua learned from Fuego at the Ironworks and what we gathered with the siphoned energy from the Windworks from the owner, Team Galactic used the energy they gathered to create this bomb. Problem is we have no clue where they would set it off." Ruby examined, looking to the others as Jou was absent to tend to the wounded Buizel he found from the Windworks. Luxray and her young were beside the table eating but Luxray tuned into their conversation, adamant about helping as much as she could for as long as she would be traveling with them. "Would it be bad if there's a chance of them setting the bomb off over at Lake Valor? Like they did at Lake Verity to draw out the spirit?" Yugi inquired. Ruby's lips fell into a thin line. "With a heavy heart, I have to say it sounds like something they would do. I'm sure a cave with easy access in the middle of a lake won't just be a home to the spirits without there being a catch of how one could go inside and not see a hint of the spirits the moment you enter." Ruby confirmed. "Then we should get mail to the group stationed close to Lake Valor so they can get an upper hand on the situation before Team Galactic does." Yugi said.

"If anything, I'm sure they are already on the move there after Bakura's mail of the Acuity spirit disappearing. I just hope they won't be too late." Yami spoke as he looked to him. He nodded as Jou arrived back at the table with Buizel tucked into his arms, wrapped up and sleeping. Aqua glanced over to him. "How is it?" he asked. "Still a bit shaken up but he'll make it with a little rest." Aqua nodded as he scooted over so he could sit down. "So what we come up with so far?" Jou asked. "We made the assumption that the Galactic Bomb Aqua heard about would be set off at Lake Valor. The group there should be heading there now if we're lucky that they got suspicious from Bakura's mail so they can keep it from discharging and protect the spirit if they're not too late in arriving." Yami explained. "I'm sure they will...they have to." Jou murmured. "With Marik and Toben having the mentality of a two year old, let's hope they remember to trigger their competitive nature to stay focus on the matter at hand." Seto muttered. "Oh stop being such a wet blanket. They know better and if I wouldn't know any better, will do their best to impress." Ruby said with a chuckle and Seto glared to him.

"You know something again, don't you?" Ruby smirked as he twined a piece of hair in hand. "I wouldn't be a good analyst trainer like you if I didn't watch everything that occurs around me, including ourselves." he said cheekily and Seto held back the urge to hit the table so he wouldn't get scolded. He really hated when his own sibling kept secrets from him and leave him out of the loop. "That matter aside, now that we know what's going on here that wisely resolved itself, we can move on and meet with Crimson in Eterna." Aqua said. They nodded to this and those that haven't ate went to grab something for themselves. Once they all finished and fed their pokemon, the stepped out the center as Astral trotted back over to them. Yami knelt down to look to him. "Find anything?" Astral gave a negative shake of his head and he sighed but nodded. "Then everything we learned is all we will get from Floaroma." He spoke as he took out Astral's pokeball and had him return. "You did well. Thank you." he whispered before leaving when he heard Aqua call for him at the exit leading to route 205.

0

After gathering all they needed, Malik, Kaiser, Marik, Topaz and Toben began to head for Lake Valor. Marik began to talk off Malik's ear animatedly which began to tick Malik off since they had just stepped out onto route 214 when he opened his mouth. "For five minutes...can you stay quiet for _five_ minutes?!" Malik snapped as he looked to Marik. Said male went tight-lipped and nodded firmly. "Good. Now...about the lake..." He murmured. "There's been talk of a bomb and Team Galactic going for the last spirit residing there with it. If that's the case then we need to haul ass there before they have the chance to set it off and causing massive damage in drawing the spirit out." Topaz spoke. Malik and Marik looked to him. "Where the hell did you learn all that from?" Malik questioned. Topaz pointed to Toben who waved excitedly when attention was brought to him. "Ok...I guess one of his friends sent it to him since I think he barely had the mental capacity to register all of that on his own."

"Hey!"

"Give him some slack. And besides, we kinda started working with 'em and haven't traded information so we can contact them if we need to know something." Topaz concluded. Malik huffed as they continued on, eventually finding a sign that directed them to where the Valor Lakefront entrance was located. They quickly traversed the rest of the way, coming across the entrance before heading in. Glancing between each other, they shared a nod before making their way through the resort half of the Lakefront and to the actual lake itself, spotting a figure in grey standing at the edge of the lake fiddling with something. Looking further ahead brought their gaze to a cave resting in the center of the lake, most likely the home of whatever spirit resides there now. "That uniform doesn't look like anything we know or seen..." Marik mumbled. "Nope. We found our man." Kaiser murmured as he reached into his bag as the man stood. "Clarei, go and get that item he has in hand." he called, tossing out the ball and brought out his Furret.

She blinked for a moment before seeing the grunt ahead and charged forward. The grunt was blissfully unaware as he readied to press the switch that would set off the bomb to finish the tasks at hand before calling his superior in charge of Valor, Saturn, to collect the spirit. "I will get the greatest praise for completing this task." he murmured and was to hit the switch when Clarei leapt up, causing him to yelp as she landed onto his back with tiny claws digging into his uniform. "Ah! Where the hell did you come from?!" Clarei squeaked as she continued to scurry about him. He growled as he reached to grab at her. "Don't worry, Kai-kai! I can help!" Marik called, taking out a pokeball. "Kai-kai?" Topaz questioned. "Don't ask." Kaiser mumbled as Marik brought out Moas, his Armaldo who bore quite a few scratches and scars along with a sealed shut eye. "Whoa...what happened to him?" Malik asked. 

"Can't answer! Too long a story! Ancient Power now!"

Moas roared before the ground tore up around him, producing large stones packed together from his prehistoric power before sending them at the grunt. Clarei jumped off just in time for the attack to collide with the grunt, knocking him into the lake. When he came back up, he groaned at the group that he had the misfortune to not notice as he was too focus in completing the task given to him. "Argh! This isn't going as planned..." The grunt hissed as he clambered from the lake, pokeball in hand. "Go Stunky! Use Toxic!" The skunk pokemon chattered softly before unleashing the noxious acid at them. Moas easily swiped away the poison from making contact with the use of his tail but Clarei wasn't as lucky as the glob of poison landed on her, making her squeak terribly in pain. "Clarei!" Kaiser called as the smaller pokemon collapsed to the poison. The grunt grinned maliciously as he hit a small switch on his emblem before sending Stunky to attack again. "Fury Swipes on that Furret!"

"Block him, Moas~"

The revived fossil moves with a speed that the grunt wasn't expecting, hunkering down in front of the poisoned pokemon and took little damage from the flurry of swipes to his hardened hide. "Ya wanna see some Fury Swipes, I'll show ya Fury Swipes but with Slash instead!" Marik called as Moas stood to his full height, raising an arm before making a mighty slash at the Stunky. The pokemon couldn't evade in time and was flung back to the grunt's feet. The grunt cursed as he stepped back with Moas on guard. With the grunt challenged, Kaiser hurried over to Clarei and lifted her into his arms.

"Alright weird grunt dude, just hand over that switch and we'll let you go with little consequences. Or I can send ya flying. I won't care either way once I get that switch." Marik demanded. The grunt only chuckled as he glanced to them. "Oh. It shouldn't be me you should care about..." he murmured, making them blink. "What's he talkin' about?" Toben muttered. Not long after he spoke, a sharp blade of air whipped past him, leaving a large crater close to where Kaiser was, making him tuck away into a roll to avoid getting hit which also caught Moas' attention.

"Kai-kai!"

"Kaiser!"

"What the hell was that?!"

They all turned back to see a man walking towards them, eyes narrowed as he zoned in on the grunt. "You had one job before I arrived...to set off the bomb and draw out Azelf so I can collect it..."

"He must be part of Team Galactic..." Malik whispered. "More like a commander to Team Galactic...and you foolish children are in the way..." The commander spoke, glancing back to them. "Help me, Commander Saturn! I can't handle them alone and won't be able to set off the bomb with so many lousy kids in the way to disrupt me!" The grunt cried out. "Such a useless task. Golbat, Supersonic!" The large bat pokemon descended in front of them before letting out a high pitched screech. They all covered their ears from the sound before Marik glanced up, the look in his eyes changing. "Moas...Rock Blast!" Moas snarled as he dug his tail into the ground before sending rocks flying at Golbat. "Dodge and use Air Cutter." Saturn commanded as Golbat flew up to avoid the rocks before sending two more slices of sharp air at Moas. "Shit..." Marik growled. "Moas! Block it! Kai-kai! Get that switch! I'll hold him off!"

Kaiser nodded as Clarei moved to his shoulder and held on as he bolted for the grunt that regained his composure and seeing him, he smirked as he held the switch up.

"Too late..."

Pressing the button, Marik's eyes widened. "Fuck!" he gasped as the detonator went off, blinding everyone as the Galactic Bomb went off.

0

Crimson looked up as the ground rattled violently, causing concerned citizens to come out from their homes. "That...is not a good sign..." he whispered softly to himself. Elsewhere, Ryou jumped when the ground quaked underneath him. He looked to Bakura worriedly. "Bakura, you don't think..." he whispered and he gave a grave nod. "Looks like the Galactic Bomb went off..." Zinluta, who was out at the time, looked in the direction of Veilstone, eyes narrowed with deep seated determination. She knew full well what was to come next per her breed's nature and natural abilities. "Looks like Zinluta knows what's about to happen next too..." Bakura murmured as he looked to the disaster pokemon.

"Mhm..."

En route to Eterna, the quake reached even to that group, causing Luxray's young to become frightened. Kneading her claws in the ground, she motioned for them to calm down before looked to the group and yowled in warning. Yami stopped to look back to her, frowning. "That must've been the aftershock of the Galactic Bomb." he spoke. "Really?! All the way here?!" Jou exclaimed, shocked. "Most likely. If they siphoned that much energy for it to put the region out of commission for a day, then it was expected to be something short of cataclysmic that would rattle the spirit from hiding." Ruby confirmed. Yugi bit his lip in worry. "Then...what about Malik...and the others? If they were at the lake when it went off..." he whispered, afraid to continue with his tepid thought.

"I worry as well but let's get to Eterna first and regroup. Hopefully our fears are not a reality when we go to call them." Yami said as Aqua brought out Arcane and Luaith along with Venetus. "Jou take Luxray and her young onto Venetus and go ahead of us. We'll be there as soon as possible." he said. "Ya sure?" Jou asked, Venetus looking to him before nudging him gently. Luxray looked to him as well and nodded to the trainer. He looked to them both before nodding and looked to the others. "Dun take too long..." he said, hefting the Shinx into his arms and hopped onto the large fruit pokemon's back. Luxray hopped up in front of him and Jou patted Venetus' neck.

"Let's fly. Hold on me, kiddies."

They dug their claws into the fabric of Jou's pants before Venetus took off. They watched him go before they situated themselves onto Arcane and Luaith and took off for the depths of Eterna Forest. But it wasn't just the physical world affected by the Galactic Bomb. Diamond slept quietly against Giratina's side but the antimatter pokemon was on high alert and couldn't join her in slumber. The large body was tense with fear and worry as it felt the tremors even in its own world. With such a reaction to phase even the Distortion World, the time was close at hand for there was no way the last lake spirit would be safe from such a blast and drawn out from its own dimension. Time was running out for all forms of life. It looked down to Diamond and knew her presence would be needed but it will try its best to continue to keep her safe until the moment she is truly needed.

Palkia and Dialga's rage won't be easily quelled but if she could turn it into a being to care for the life of those that shunned it from history, it was sure she can break the control to befall onto the time and space pokemon and stop them before the world was changed indefinitely.

0

When they reached the forest entrance, it was getting close to dusk. "This forest would become a hassle to travel at night but we can't waste too much more time that we don't have." Aqua muttered. "Luaith should provide us enough light to get the out the darkness should it hit night before we're through. Let's hop to it." Ruby spoke as the two fire pokemon entered into the forest. The trodden path of many people that traversed into the forest before them provided a guide to make their trek easier on them to get to town quicker. Yugi looked around as the pokemon followed the trail at a reasonable gait, occasionally jumping over a loose obstacle in the way or ducking so no one would be hit with a low hanging branch. However, before they could get deeper into the forest, a pokemon's cry off to the side drew Yugi's head towards it.

There, just by the corner of his sight did he catch sight of an Eevee being hassled about by a rather adamant Murkrow holding it cornered next to a moss covered rock. The tiny pokemon tried it's hardest to bat it away but it was futile as the bird continued to squawk and squabble, flapping its wings threateningly as a show of dominance. "W-wait! Yami, stop!" he cried and Luaith skidded to a halt. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking back to him.

"We don't have the time to stop and smell the flowers, kid." Seto snapped from ahead but Yugi ignored the jab as he leapt from the pokemon's back and ran where he had spotted he tormented Eevee. Yami watched him before motioning for the others to continue on as he guided Luaith to follow Yugi. "Hey! Leave that Eevee alone!" he called. Murkrow turned to him and flapped irritably, hopping towards him. Yugi squeaked, stopping as the irate bird came for him next. Glancing to the Eevee that was watching him, he motioned with his head for it to run off while he had the bird's attention. Eevee whimpered a little, catching the attention of Murkrow once more and it turned to it with a dastardly Leer to keep it in place. Yugi bit his lip before looking to Yami as he called out his name. "Fight with the Eevee, Yugi." he said as he watched the situation. "But...I don't know any of its moves."

"I'm sure it's nothing different from your own Eevee. Show me what your pure heart is capable of in this situation."

Yugi listened to him before turning to the Eevee that was about to be attacked by the Murkrow that decided it had enough with the interruptions and ready to do what it came to do. Eevee gave a pitiful yelp as he huddled against the rock once more and Yugi made his decision. "Eevee! Listen to me and I can help you! Now use Tackle!" he called and the Eevee looked to him before glancing to the Murkrow and with a determination brought out by Yugi's voice, it stood before rushing at the Murkrow, knocking into it, making it squawk with the sudden aggression from the once timid pokemon. With narrowed eyes, it took for the air and turned its attention onto Yugi and Luaith whinnied, ready to attack but felt Yami's hand on her neck.

"Let him handle it." he murmured and she snorted but held back. Yugi gasped as Murkrow came at him and went to duck before he could be hit but instead, a pained squawk responded to him and he glanced up to see Eevee before him, Murkrow on the ground from another Tackle. He smiled before moving to stand.

"We have this, Eevee. Let's get rid of this bully."

Eevee responded with a jovial bark and once Murkrow was back up, it squawked viciously as it took to the air once more, wings taking on a fierce change. "Wing Attack...hm...Eevee, Quick Attack!" he called as Murkrow dived for Eevee. Eevee barked again before charging at Murkrow, picking up speed before leaping up, ramming it while it was still in the air and threw it off course and out of its own attack. "Now...let's see...do you have Swift?" he asked and Eevee barked in response. "Then let's get 'em with Swift!" Eevee barked again as it turned to Murkrow that got back up once more and took in a deep inhale before let out the rain of stars at the downed Murkrow. It squawked in pain and Yugi grinned.

"And one more Quick Attack for the win!" Eevee nodded as it charged for Murkrow once more, picking up speed once more and in from of the mossy rock that it had cowered against before, Eevee made it stand as it rammed the Murkrow one last time, sending it into the grasses deeper into the forest. Eevee's tail wagged and he smiled. "You did it! Now you shouldn't have any more problems now." he said. Eevee turned to him and barked as it began to glow, making him gasp.

"Is it...evolving...?"

"Looks that way but how?" Yami murmured, touching Astral's pokeball at the prospect of another form of evolution for Eevee over the elemental stones that gave them Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon and the day/night timed evolution for Umbreon and Espeon. Eevee's form continued to shift and grow before the light dispersed, revealing a leafy variant of Eevee standing before them. "Oh my..." Yugi whispered. "Well I must certainly say this is something I never seen before. And different from the evolutions I'm used to seeing." Yami spoke, taking out his pokedex along with Yugi and scanned the new pokemon before them.

"Leafeon, the Verdant pokemon. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to that of plants, it can perform photosynthesis. It is an evolved form of Eevee."

"Well that confirms it then. A new evolution of Eevee based on surroundings." Yami confirmed as Luaith cantered over to Yugi's side. "I see. Well at least this way, it has a better chance to fend off any potential dangers." Yugi said, smiling down to Leafeon as he began to walk back to where Yami and Luaith waited. Leafeon looked back at the forest that had been its home for so long then to the retreating back of Yugi, the young and vibrant trainer that helped it through so much in such a short amount of time. Leafeon knew well that Murkrow won't stay quiet about the incident, knowing there was a bigger and badder pokemon that would come in its place if not its own flock. It knew it would find plenty of safety in Yugi's hands and grow to be stronger that way too. So with a bark, Leafeon bounded over to Yugi, pawing the back of his legs and caused him to look down.

"Huh? What's wrong, little guy?"

Leafeon barked again and Yami smiled. "If I knew any better, it would like to come with you, Yugi." Yami spoke and Leafeon nodded to his words. "Really? It wants to come with me?" Yugi asked and Leafeon nodded once more as it leapt into his arms and Yugi laughed softly. "I told you, a pure heart earns the rewards granted to them by the pokemon when they prove they are worth it. I live by that rule and I'm happy to see it is followed with my own eyes." Yugi smiled as Leafeon nestled itself in his arms. "Ah that's right, you need a name. Hmm...first we need to learn your gender. Let's do one wag for male, two for female. Sounds good, right?" Leafeon nodded as it wagged its tail once and Yugi nodded. "Male it is, now let's see about a good name." He hummed as he walked up to Luaith and handed Leafeon over to Yami so he could climb back up, Luaith kneeling down so he could get to her back.

When she stood, Yugi snapped his fingers at the prospect of a good name. "Got one! How does Hisui sound?" he suggested as said pokemon hopped over Yami's shoulder to reach his lap and barked happily. Yugi smiled warmly as Yami guided Luaith back around to the main path of the forest. "Hisui it is. Welcome to the family." He said, patting his head and he barked once more before settling on his lap as Luaith trotted along the forest path, her glowing mane of fire a beacon to guide them the rest of the way to Eterna.


End file.
